I'm Forever Yours Faithfully
by Megwill
Summary: Each chapter is a letter from Brennan to Booth back and forth. "Restless hearts sleep alone tonight." When life throws you lemons - you find a pen and write. Most of this, including some message dialogue is inspired by my life. So it will be real and it will be emotional if you are up for it.
1. Faithfully

Okay, so if I continue with this, then each chap of this story will be a letter from Brennan to Booth or Booth to Brennan. Most of it including some of the message's dialogue is inspired by my own life. So, it will be real and it will be emotional if you are up for it.

The first quarter of the first chap just explains a little bit of what is going on almost like a flashback of Brennan speaking to you and then we move onto the letters for the rest. Hope you enjoy...Oh and FaithInBones - there is a small part in here that you will recognize if you read this ;) and Diko it's been nice talking with you - I wish you guys the best. Meg

* * *

I was late. It had been a few weeks since that inevitable night that many laws were broken. The night that left me to now doubt science, two could in fact become one; physics were wrong. It had been a few weeks since the night I learned not everything is black and white and some things come in shades of grey. We just have to be open enough to see the kaleidoscope of colors turn and to truly understand love. I now understood love. Two had become one over and over that night and I had no regrets, not one. I was Booth's and Booth was mine. Transcendent and eternal were real and maybe, just maybe – as I said, maybe so was fate.

As we walked down the avenue together, only hours after Angela and Hodgins' baby boy; Michael Vincent Staccato Hodgins was born. You could tell something was wrong, I was anxious and I had reason to be. I couldn't hold my secret in any longer and stopped walking. You turned to me and started to tell me Angela's baby would be fine – that this was the happiest day of their lives, because they loved each other and just had a baby. It was a good thing. I asked you if you truly believed that and you said yes. Then I told you that you were going to be a father; I was pregnant. You were happy, we were happy.

A month later something happened in Kandahar, Afghanistan and the army wanted you back desperately. They said it was only for two weeks. I worried, but said my 'see you laters' at the airport as you left me for a second time – left us. I received an e-mail the third week you were away, "Hey Bones, I've been contracted to go to somewhere. I can't tell you where I'm going to be just yet or when I'm going to be home. Though, I will message you as soon as possible. I will be able to communicate via e-mail. So, use it. I love you two and I will be home as soon as possible. I wish I was there now so we could enjoy dinner at the diner. I can't wait to see you. See you soon and love you - Booth."

So I waited as weeks turned into a month and one month into more than half of my pregnancy. I understood this was your job, you were contracted and you had to do what you had to do. Though, I didn't have to like it. I found comfort in hot tea, friends, keeping busy, but most of all in writing you. I've saved every message just so I can reread them.

_Booth,_

_I hope you have WI-FI and are able to receive this message. Then again I suppose I will know if you receive it if I get one back. Although, I understand just because you receive a message doesn't mean I will get one back. I understand that you are busy working and training men how to survive and trying to stay alive yourself as well as a number of other things that I am only allowed to wonder about._

_Booth I just ask that you stay safe for me please, because I worry Booth. Although, not too bad, and I know you tell me not to worry, that you are fine and that you are tougher than I think. Though, reading those things and then reading the news the next day. Let me just say my heart is restless at night. I love you Booth and I know people say that loving someone – investing their love in someone that is so far away is irrational. I don't find it irrational at all, not one bit. Not after I have learned what love is and feel it growing restless inside of me every day. Thank you for showing me Booth._ _On a different note w__hen you get home I want, no I need you to show me lots more. I miss sex Booth._

_Oh! I have to tell you about yesterday Booth. Angela and I went to the diner. Angela carrying Michael and his carrier and I four months pregnant – we ate a lot. I didn't realize it until Angela pointed it out, but I had ordered and ate the cooked fruit you always eat Booth, and I actually liked it. Angela said our baby was already taking after you as I had your appetite for apple pie. I said it was a fetus or baby, as you said to call it, could not have already gained an acquired taste of one parent while in uteri. Angela still disagreed. I ate the whole pie anyway. Well okay, I ate most of Angela's too. _

_What are your days like Booth? It's been rainy for the past few days here. Work is well, it's work. The latest case was about a Financial Advisor who had an affair with the CEO of the company. The CEO's wife found out and Angela identified the body as that as the Financial Advisor. I thought at first the wife killed her, but in the end Sweets found out that the CEO killed her although he claimed he didn't mean too. Though, he lied. His motive was so his wife wouldn't find out. Now he not only cheated on his wife, but murdered someone. I'm very satisfied that we caught him. The team works well together, then again our family always has…hasn't it Booth? I love you._

_OH! Guess what? It was a full moon last night and I went for a walk. I was even able to see the stars Booth and the sky was so clear – so clear. I wish you were there to see them with me as well. Did you see the moon the other night? I know you are a day ahead of me, but that doesn't mean you couldn't see the moon. I hope you were able to because astronomers said it was the largest it has ever been in decades. It was thirteen percent more full than usual. _

_While I was lying in bed sipping on the hot pomegranate tea that I love so much. I spoke with a woman on one of my fan websites for my novels. She informed me she grew up a military brat. Anyway, the woman said that it takes someone tough to love someone in the service. I have to agree with her. Although, I believe she meant tough emotionally and not physically. She said her father was in Vietnam Booth and her mother use to talk every day on a cassette to her father and then when the cassette was full she would mail it to him so he could listen to her voice and of her days. I wish I was able to send you things Booth. I don't like that I can't, but I know one doesn't always get what they want and to be happy with what I have right now._

_Well it's getting late here, the bed feels so big. Anyway, I have to get up early tomorrow Booth and if I look tired Angela, Cam and the team will notice and tell me not to stay up so late and that I need my sleep. I love you and I will write you again tomorrow and give you updates on how life back in the states is going as well as me and my pregnancy. Booth, my pregnancy hormones are really making me hot and cranky, but it's worth it Booth. You were right – every moment, love – it's worth it :) Angela showed me how to make a smiley face like you do in your text messages. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Bones and baby _

_P.S The baby doesn't really know you are gone, but I don't know why I feel it should be from both of us. It just is. Also, I'm going to find out the sex of the baby tomorrow morning Booth. I will message you as soon as I know.  
_

Booth was sleeping as his cell vibrated alerting him to an e-mail. He would check it tomorrow, it had been a long day and he was more tired than a dog. As he drifted off in his rack the radio in his tent played softly.

Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind

Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire  
They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a service man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh Girl  
You stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully  
Circus life  
Under the big top world  
We all need the clowns to make us smile

Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am lost without you  
And being apart ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Oh girl  
You stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Faithfully  
I'm still yours  
I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
Faithfully

* * *

Continue? Hopeful or just let it be? I changed the lyrics 'music man' to 'service man'


	2. With or Without You

Thank you everyone for your reviews! Unwrittencate you made me tear up...also from ch 3 on I am going to incorporate the type of messaging I have to do in real life. We can communicate via e-mail by cell instantly - when he is able. Although, I am not going to stop her and his daily letters. Yes, Booth will be writing as well. When I incorporate at times the cell messaging - it will be of real situations/conversations that have taken place, but with a B&B twist. So, without further ado here you go and I hope it is still okay. Please lmk as I appreciate it very much - if one chapter was better than the other etc. and suggestions are welcome ")

* * *

_Booth,_

_ Today I wanted to message you while I sat in my doctor's office. I was in my hospital gown waiting on him. Don't worry - he is a good doctor Booth. I trust his credentials, I checked into them a long time ago. I have been using the same OBGYN for a while now. _

_Anyway, in the doctor's office I was very bored and as usual you were on my mind and I was about to message you via my cell phone, but the doctor walked in. Though, that's obvious seeing as how you would have received this message showing it was from my phone and this one is not. I have not received a message back from you yet and I know it's because as you say 'things are crazy busy over here baby' but I still worry and every time my phone vibrates alerting me that I have an e-mail I hope and pray to your God that it's you. _

_Though, it's usually just work related e-mails or fan messages from my novel's website. It sounds irrational, but I have taken to making some friends on the site. Some of the fans have husbands overseas as well and I like to talk with them. It helps my mind and they give me support. Stop making fun of me Booth. I obviously know I don't know these people. It just helps to talk to them. They seem quite nice and have screen names like Diko and FaithInBones. My screen name is boring and not creative like some people, it's just my name.  
_

_Guess what else Booth? We are having a girl : ) that is a smiley face . I'm very excited and very nervous as well. I know you said I would make an excellent mother…but I'm nervous. What if I don't? My parent's left me and history is proven to repeat itself. You can't see me but I'm inhaling and exhaling a big sigh..._

_ I will never leave our daughter Booth. Never. No matter what happens in our lives. _

_When I got back to the lab after my sonogram, I didn't even make it onto the platform before Angela rushed down to ask the sex of our baby (you know how she is – overly excited. Though, she is not annoying like Ms. Wick. I know you know this, but I'm telling you because…actually I don't know why. I just am). Anyway, I told her we were having a girl and she decided to start planning a baby shower that very day. I believe she has been waiting for my sonogram, just so she could plan the shower._

_She also wanted to go out to dinner tonight. I just want to go home and go to bed. I'm already tired and it's not even three o'clock here, you know this is unusual for me. It's most likely because I am pregnant._

_ Oh! Miss Wick actually made me laugh today Booth. She and I were both in the break room and she said that she was so very excited for the baby to come. Then that was it, she sat down and ate some chocolate and didn't say one other word. Dr. Hodgins was in the room as well and he and I shared a glance (because it is as you know odd for Daisy not to say much) and then he asked Daisy if she was okay? _

_She said of course, she just hadn't had chocolate in forever and the chocolate that her Lancelot bought her last night was orgasmic! Hodgins promptly left as Daisy ate another piece of chocolate. I just smiled as she offered me a piece and we shared her orgasmic chocolate. Get it Booth? Like an orgasm, as in the chocolate was as good as sex. Stop turning red Booth, no one else will read this letter besides us. You are most likely never going to stop being a prude, are you? Although you can't see me I am shaking my head right now and smiling._

_What else has happened? Oh. They tried to pair me up with a new agent for field work. It was Perotta and I told the FBI I didn't want to work with her. The FBI said it was her or no agent at all, so Cam, Dr. Edison, and Ms. Wick take shifts going out in the field with her. Ms. Wick appears to enjoy the field very much and to spare Cam who has a hard time both running the lab and going out into the field so much. Cam just might make Ms. Wick Perotta's permanent partner while you are away._

_I believe me being out of the field while carrying your progeny most likely makes you happy, am I correct? I don't mind, I just didn't want to be left behind without you. So much for not being left behind without you…_

_Tonight for dinner Angela, Cam and I went out to this new vegetarian restaurant that opened not far from Hard Rock. They serve cheeseburgers too, calm down. Although, they have a larger vegetarian and gluten free menu than most restaurants in D.C. When you get home we should eat there together. _

_Anyway, Angela, Cam and I spoke of you. Cam asked if I had heard from you and I nodded no. I wonder what you are doing tonight? Well it would actually be morning for you. It's odd, Cam and Angela seem happy and are smiling…but my mind is elsewhere; on you. I miss you Booth. I think Angela could tell my mind was elsewhere too. She is a good friend, so is Cam. _

_I think you will find this funny, I did. Then again some things I find funny; you don't. Anyway, while we were eating Hodgins called Angela worried (he was watching Michael) he told Angela that when he changed his diaper his feces was yellow and he thought that this was abnormal. Which, for a five month old actually shows a healthy diet. I was amazed that an entomologist did not know this. Angela told him he was fine and just to try not to get peed on. Cam laughed and I smiled, I'm glad Michael is a healthy baby.  
_

_I'm yawning and in bed as I write this on the computer. The bed is made up on one side, my eyes are drifting closed and it is one something in the morning. I know I should be asleep, but I like writing you better. I sleep with my cell hooked to a charger in my bed with me. That way if it vibrates I will hopefully hear it and wake to be able to respond. _

_ I debated telling you this because you worry so much, but it is okay - I'm fine. Although, I irrationally take my cell in the bathroom when I take showers. I set it on the top of the toilet, even if it is bad for the battery because it could get steamy in the bathroom and that is not good for the phone. But I would rather spend time messaging you. It's growing late here Booth, I will write you tomorrow. I hope to hear from you soon and I hope you can come home soon Booth. I miss you so much and it feels like you have been gone so much longer than five months. Don't you think so too?  
_

_Love,_

_Bones and baby girl _

_P.S I know the fetus isn't a baby yet, but you call it a baby and I feel as if you would sign baby girl. I love you. Oh, and I like our new mighty hut. Although, this house is not a home without you and when you get home I can't wait to share the shower with you ; ) _

Brennan started to shut down her computer, but smiled a sad smile as she listened to U2's song "With or Without You" as it play softly on Pandora before she shut it down for the night.

Booth was busy training men and had no time to answer the cell that he didn't feel vibrate in his cami's. Even if he did hear it vibrate he was just so busy right now, and he wasn't allowed to be on it anyway. So, he waited. They both did.

See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you

Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you

With or without you  
With or without you

Through the storm, we reach the shore  
You gave it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live with or without you

_And you give yourself away_  
_And you give yourself away_  
_And you give and you give_  
_And you give yourself away..._

My hands are tied, my body bruised  
She got me with nothing to win  
And nothing else to lose

_And you give yourself away_  
_And you give yourself away_  
_And you give and you give_  
_And you give yourself away..._

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you...


	3. When You Come Home

This chapter is different because I'm starting the instant e-mails as well. Yes, they are very realistic conversations. I just hope I still do the characters justice! The song is called, "When You Come Home" and no I will not kill anyone off in this fic.

* * *

It was six am and Brennan rolled over on her mattress turning the alarm on her cell off and then she checked her cell for an e-mail.

_Sent from iphone on 6/12/12 at 4:08 am SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

_Morning beautiful_

She smiled and that tingling in her chest rose quickly. She messaged him back immediately even though, it had been two hours since he messaged her. He just may be able to talk, so she held out hope as she messaged him.

_Sent from iphone on 6/12/12 at 6:09 am TBrennan wrote:_

_Booth! : ) You are correct it is morning here. I know it's around noon there, have you eaten lunch yet?_

Then she heard her cell vibrate and almost pounced on it.

_Sent from iphone on 6/12/12 at 6:12 am SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

_Have not had it yet BUT I did have tea…lol_

Brennan rolled her eyes and smiled as she messaged him, the sparkle in her eye back.

_Sent from iphone on 6/12/12 at 6:15 am TBrennan wrote:_

_Was it pomegranate like the tea I always drink? What does lol mean? Doesn't that mean something about laughing?_

_Sent from iphone on 6/12/12 at 6:17 am SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

_Laugh out loud and no the tea was cold, but I drank that stuff up fast : ) briefing gtg ttys baby, love you lots!_

_Sent from iphone on 6/12/12 at 6:18 am TBrennan wrote:_

_I believe you mean you have to go. I love you too._

Brennan smiled and sat up in bed, it was now six twenty and she had to be at work at seven. It was a ponytail day, no time for a shower this morning. Though, she didn't care she was on cloud nine, she had spoken with him. Time to get ready for the day.

Booth had read her letters, but he couldn't mention all he wanted in such short messages. He would wait until tonight to write her back. They made him sad, he wished she wouldn't worry. He thought of his unborn daughter and sighed heading to the briefing. It helped to joke and stay guarded, laughing was his way of dealing with stress.

The day had passed quickly for Brennan, and soon it was night and she was home. Suddenly her cell vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket as she opened the door and smiled.

_Sent from iphone at 7:02 pm on 6/12/12 SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

_Hey beautiful, thinking of you two._

_Sent from iphone at 7:03 pm on 6/12/12 TBrennan wrote:_

_Hearing from you makes me smile. I'm smiling right now. Guess what happened today Booth?_

_Sent from iphone at 7:04 pm on 6/12/12 SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

_What?_

_Sent from iphone at 7:07 pm on 6/12/12 TBrennan wrote:_

_I was in a small grocery store, but decided to sit down next to a WWII veteran. I knew he was because of his hat Booth. Anyway, I spoke with him and when I got up to leave, he stopped me and gave me this coin. Before he gave it to me he said, "Remember me? Please" It's obviously a one dollar bill. I said, "Of course, always." I thought it was apt. _ She laid the coin in her palm and took a picture of it and sent it in the message. Then she continued to gather the groceries back and forth from the car to the kitchen, the coin pocketed as she waited.

_Sent from iphone at 7:13 pm on 6/12/12 SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

_It was apt Bones, very apt. I love you. and that is a nice gift he gave you. I have a rare Kaddafi one dollar bill with his face on it and some other stuff. I will bring them home for you. _

_Sent from iphone at 7:15 pm on 6/12/12 TBrennan wrote:_

_Damn it! I just cut my hand opening a can of vegetables!_

_Sent from iphone at 7:16 pm on 6/12/12 SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

_You okay? Send me a picture…If you were opening a chicken breast it wouldn't have cut you – it's wrapped in plastic lol_

_Sent from iphone at 7:17 pm on 6/12/12 TBrennan wrote:_

_I'm perfectly fine. I can barely see the bone (smirks) Here is your picture Booth. _Brennan held her hand out and took a picture of it.

_Sent from iphone at 7:18 pm on 6/12/12 SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

_I can't see it_

_Sent from iphone at 7:20 pm on 6/12/12 TBrennan wrote:_

_It's because it is very small. It's like a paper cut, but a bit deeper. Did you see the blood?_

_Sent from iphone at 7:21 pm on 6/12/12 SBooth.1Sergeant wrote: _

_Yep poor Bones : ( Hey maybe it will leave a scar…so much better than tattoos. _

_Sent from iphone at 7:24 pm on 6/12/12 TBrennan wrote:_

_Why? Do you think it's because they tell a story all of their own?_

_Sent from iphone at 7:25 pm on 6/12/12 SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

_EXACTLY!_

_Sent from iphone at 7:26 pm on 6/12/12 TBrennan wrote:_

_Cam discovered Michelle got a tattoo a few weeks ago. She was very displeased, but couldn't really do anything about it. What would you do if Parker got a tattoo?_

_Sent from iphone at 7:35 pm on 6/12/12 TBrennan wrote:_

_: )_

_Sent from iphone at 8:01 pm on 6/12/12 TBrennan wrote:_

_Guess you had to go. I just got out of the shower and I'm off to bed, but I see you sent me a larger e-mail yesterday your time. I will read it tonight and ttys (I asked Angela what that meant and I know now it means 'talk to you soon' love you). _

Brennan booted up her cp and snuggled into her empty bed. She propped herself up by pillows and set her computer on her lap. She clicked on the message from Booth.

_Bones,_

_So, you went for a walk and saw the full moon? I hope you didn't go alone Bones, but I know you probably did. Go in the backyard, we have one now. I don't need anything happening to you while I'm not there. To answer your question, no I didn't see the moon. I wished I did though._

_I cried when you said we were having a girl. In a good way Bones, I was happy. You make me happy. I still can't believe we are having a baby together. Hot pomegranate tea? You love that stuff : ) I'm glad that Angela taught you how to do a smiley face and that you like the new house. Bones I need you to know I'm okay, really don't worry Bones. I will be fine. I am tougher than you think – so there. _

_So you eat pie now? LOL I told you it was good! You were right; I didn't really find Michaels fecal matter funny. I'm glad we are having a girl so she won't pee on me as I'm changing her diaper and I will be home to do that : ) Though, I'm happy Michael is a healthy baby too : ) You were also right – I would have signed baby along with the Bones. It is from both of you baby, even if our daughter can't talk. It makes me feel like I'm included, even if it is just a little._

_How are you doing? I'm praying for you even if you don't believe in God Bones, you are on my prayers list (it's metaphorically in my head) every night. So, Angela is just a little excited about planning a shower for you, huh? I'm glad you got to go out to dinner with her and Cam the other night. I'm sorry you were sad at dinner with them, please don't be because I'm fine. _

_A new vegetarian restaurant? I'm sorry but it sounds gross baby. But of course I want to go to it with you when I get home : ) Hell I wish we could eat there tonight. I can't wait to be home to see you. I love you so much. _

_I remember you said you were tired in your letter and didn't feel like going out to dinner with Angela and Cam. Are you eating okay? Please make sure you do Bones, you need to eat for you and our daughter now…our daughter : ) I like how that sounds. _

_Stay strong baby, I will be home soon and I will take you to any restaurant you want to go too : ) Did the new washer and dryer get delivered? So, you made some friends on your novels fan site? I didn't laugh when you told me…I'm bored as hell Bones. Tell me about them, so you said one person was a military brat? It's tough growing up a brat – but brats always come with plenty of stories. I bet she moved a hell of a lot. Didn't another have a husband in the AF? I'm sorry I don't remember you will have to remind me._

_The cassette idea the one lady did for her husband in Vietnam sounds pretty neat. God I would die to hear your voice right now. I wish you could send me stuff too…I'm sorry you can't. Have you seen Parker or spoke to him? If you do tell him I said hi and that I love him. Tell everyone I love them and I will be home soon. We have always lived a crazy life Bones…why didn't we think that I wouldn't end up getting contracted for a few more months? We should have known. I wish I was home, I'm sorry I have to stay here for now Bones. I love you and the baby so much, so much. Please take care of yourself._

_Love_

_Booth_

_P.S I didn't turn red…okay, maybe a little. What if Angela took the messages and read it? I don't want to continue with 'Daisy's chocolate conversation.' Though, I agree I can't wait to share the shower either ; ) _

Brennan smiled through her tears and rubbed her abdomen. Then she smiled and went to sleep, but not long after she woke to get a drink of water. Half asleep she padded over grabbed a glass and then turned the sink on.

Suddenly, she heard a loud pop and water spraying – shit the sink. Now awake, she started to remove all the cleaning supplies out from under the sink. Damn it water was spraying everywhere. She didn't have time to deal with this right now, but she saw a nozzle that looked a lot like the one behind the toilet and took her chances and turned it. The water stopped.

She looked behind her at the kitchen – it was full of water, flooded. She didn't want to slip in the morning so she marched to the closet and grabbing a whole bunch of towels. It was three am and she was on her hands and knees cleaning up the water, oh well shit happened. Her cell vibrated and she smiled stopping wiping the mess up to answer it.

_Sent from my iphone at 3:32 am on 6/13/12 SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

_Morning beautiful_

_Sent from my iphone at 3:33 am on 6/13/12 TBrennan wrote:_

_While it is morning, I don't believe you expected me to respond at this time in the morning. _

_Sent from my iphone at 3:34 am on 6/13/12 SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

_Bones! Hey! What are you doing up? Is everything okay?_

_Sent from my iphone at 3:35 am on 6/13/12 TBrennan wrote:_

_Yes, everything is fine.__ I'm in bed and I just couldn't sleep and heard my cell vibrate so I woke to talk to you. I'm glad I did, I like talking to you very much Booth._

_Sent from my iphone at 3:36 am on 6/13/12 SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

_Good, you should take it easy and get some rest for you and our daughter : ) _

_Sent from my iphone at 3:37 am on 6/13/12 TBrennan wrote:_

_No, I'm fine. I can't sleep anyway. What are you doing?_

_Sent from my iphone at 3:38 am on 6/13/12 SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

_I have a horrible headache and I'm relaxing right now_

_Sent from my iphone at 3:40 am on 6/13/12 TBrennan wrote:_

_What time is it over there? Isn't it lunch time? Have you eaten yet? If ibuprofen is not readily accessible then you really need to make sure you eat and drink a lot Booth._

_Sent from my iphone at 3:42 am on 6/13/12 SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

_Actually I haven't and I'm starving! Good idea Bones. I will brb I'm going to go grab a bite to eat._

_Sent from my iphone at 3:43 am on 6/13/12 TBrennan wrote:_

_I have a very high IQ Booth I should have good ideas. I hope when you eat that your headache goes away. I love you. _

On her knees in the kitchen Brennan pocketed her cell in the pocket of Booths baggy pajamas and looked back up at the puddle in the kitchen closed her eyes and sighed, _-at least Booth thought she was fine, he would only worry more if she told him of the sink-_ she tried to say this too shall pass. though, she stopped setting the rag down as her eyes became a bit glossy.

She quickly wiped her tears and sat up looking at the mess, she inhaled and tired as a dog she cleaned up the rest of the mess wondering if his headache would go away? Hoping it would she finally crawled into bed at four am. She was going to have to be up in two and a half more hours. She drifted off to sleep quickly her palm on her abdomen, but smiled remembering their latest conversation and his letter. She didn't tell him she read it because she had so much to say and the phone was for the here and now.

When you come home, I'll stop this  
When you come home, I'll hide it good  
I'll never cry again  
When you come home to me...

Verse One: J-Deuce  
He said "I'm sorry, but we just got word today  
tha the Captain's fiendin' for some action,  
C-130's on the way"

She was quiet, time to pack up, she ain't have much to say  
but in the back of her mind, she wanna go back to L.A. ;) - (yeah but traveling is fun, and you meet awesome friends)  
but they got one on the way, so everyday he calls  
She says she's tired of deployments, lonely, staring at the wall (I knew what I was signing up for and I do things I hardly stare at the walls all the time. Yeah it sucks, but I'm not miserable - just clarifying)

Every night, hold his picture tight, the baby's getting tall  
and he looks just like his daddy, but he don't know him at all  
And the bills keep gettin' worse, with a empty purse and now she's stressin'  
on the 1st phone got cut off, cable and internet connection

She said "It happens every goddam time, why the f* k didn't you listen?  
I told you powers of attorney dont mean $h*t in my position!  
I'm not b*t hin', I'm just sayin', I keep prayin' for your safety  
while the baby needs some diaper, hyper, tryna' drive me crazy  
I'm a military wife, and I hate this life, thought you should know it  
But when you come home I'll act like its all good and never show it (I actually love the life, but the chorus of the song is spot on)

Chorus: Nina Deli  
When you come home, I'll stop this  
When you come home, I'll hide it good  
I'll never cry again  
When you come home to me...

Verse Two: J-Deuce  
He's only back for a minute, but from the beginning  
she knew he was in it from start to the finish (that's right!)  
sometimes she regrets it, sometimes it's a blessing (no regrets it's all good)  
but either way... She will support him, no question  
Never a burden, always protect him,  
always stay runnin' in different directions  
east to the west, leaving the nest in a second…  
a couple of drinks to release the aggression

"Your son is in school, he's loving his kinder' (kindergarten)  
He's got a crush on , his teacher  
Gotten so big, i gotta send you a picture  
got him in soccer, excellent kicker  
But what should i say? It's breaking his heart!

The other kids play with their dad in the park  
some days, he sits all alone in the yard  
or goes in his room and cries in the dark" (the kids aren't miserable, just different and tough)

And it's not quite fair that he's not all there  
cuz the dinner table's got an extra chair  
extra spot, nobody there, extra pop pie mom prepared  
It's extra hot cuz they have no air,  
the sink and the pot they all need repair  
It's leaking a lot, they're antiques I swear  
the keys and the locks and the weeds need care...

Declares…she's not gonna take it  
few more weeks and she's not gonna make it  
gets in the car, loads up the babies  
wanted to leave but the phone keeps vibrating…

"hi baby" wipes her tears  
hears his voice, no more fears  
although she knows later on this year  
he's leaving again, for now he's here..

Bridge & Chorus: Nina Deli  
I saw you again, I knew just where you'd be/I'm gonna be right here/  
I'll stop this, real soon when you're back safe with me...

/but I can't promise I'm gonna be back/they say behind every strong man is a strong woman/ supports him, and loves him unconditionally/ so live everyday like your deploying tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow/

When you come home, I'll stop this  
When you come home, I'll hide it good  
I'll never cry again  
When you come home to me...


	4. Sleeping With The Telephone

Okay, so I decided to tell you guys yes last year at work I was caught doing the exact same thing that Cam and Hodgins caught Bren doing and yes I was teased for days. Hope it's okay...let me know if I'm getting out of character, because I was a little to meg character for this one and I realize I wrote Semper Fidelis and Booth is army. I just don't care, how bad is that?

I love and appreciate your reviews so much! : D This story is for everyone else with a loved one away, and doing the same exact thing. Because behind every strong man is a stronger woman ; ) and no still no word...but oh well sooner rather than later will come. last chapter was a reality check chapter - sinks bust at 3 am - a "I'm fine" smile big, chin up, wipe those tears...so here is this one, less sad. Song is "Sleeping With The Telephone" Reba McEntire ft. Faith Hill

* * *

_Booth,  
_

_ It's nine here and Friday night, but I like writing you best at night. This way I can tell you of all that happened today ; ) that is a wink. Angela has been explaining texting shorthand to me. That way I can follow your shorthand in our messages, you do use it quite often._

_ Angela said she is coming over to the house tomorrow with a surprise. I think she is going to take me out to lunch just her and I because usually Michael is with her when we have lunch at the diner at work. I got your letter Booth and I read it and I loved it. I love you. I'm glad you had time and were able to write me : D that is a big smile._

_ I'm doing fine Booth and I told everyone that you said hi for you and that you loved them. Did your headache go away? I hope so and I miss you so much. I think about you every moment of every day. It's the little things that remind me of you. Like yesterday when Angela and I walked to the diner in the back of my mind I smiled (metaphorically, because one can not smile in their mind) thinking of you because even though it was daylight I know you would be glad that Angela was with me and we were together. _

_Oh, when Ange and I go to the diner we always get an apple pie and share it, sometimes, okay a lot of the time I eat three quarters of it. She doesn't mind and Angela said that she thinks even if I still didn't like the pie I would order it. I don't understand her rational. Why would I order a food that I didn't like? Sometimes I think metaphorically of course, that you and Angela must both be from that strange other planet I told you about. You are both very strange, but very nice too. I love you._

_Oh I have to tell you this, because I do believe this time I will make you lol : ) Today at work I was in my office and I had headphones in which were plugged into my iphone which was on my pants pocket and was playing music on Pandora (it's a radio station that is offered online – it's very neat I can pick whichever genre of music I like) anyway, like I was saying I was listening to it when the song, "Hot Blooded" came on. _

_Well…like I said I didn't think anyone was coming into the office anytime soon and I started dancing around a little at first and then when the song got to the chorus I started to jump a little bit and sing out loud I even kicked the air and was playing the air guitar. I was smiling and singing very loud. _

_Then, Hodgins walked in along with Cam…I didn't notice them for at least fifteen or twenty seconds as the music was quite loud as was my singing and I was dancing a lot too. Then I spun and strummed the air guitar at the door as I sang, "Oh you don't have to read my mind to know what I have in mind! I wanna know what you're doing after the show! Now it's up to you we can make a secret rendezvous, just me and you…I'll show you lovin like you never knew! Yeah, I'm hot blooded check it and see I got a fever of a hundred and three! Come and baby do you do more than dance! Oh if it feels alright maybe you can stay all night?"_

_I looked up mid song to find Hodgins doubled over laughing and Cam standing there with a huge smirk on her face and her hand over her mouth stifling a chuckle. I took the headphones out and immediately stopped singing. _

_After they caught me dancing, singing and my headphones were out no one spoke a moment. Then I asked if they needed anything or if they were here to drop off anything about the case (I will tell you of the case in a moment) Hodgins said, "He hoped my fever went down." I don't know what he meant, I didn't have a fever. Cam held up her hand and said, "Um, no…actually I'm not quite sure what it was we came here for..." then they turned to leave as Hodgins laughed. _

_I could hear Angela laughing in her office as Hodgins told her and she said loudly, "Oh, it's not a secret rendezvous anymore! She is preggers…I'm pretty sure he does more than dance!" then the laughter ensued in Angela's office. For the rest of the day people kept saying they hoped my fever went down or humming the tune to Hot Blooded. I was not happy about that, although I think that it probably made you laugh._

_ Oh and I'm eating just fine Booth you don't have to worry – your progeny likes food - a lot. I was only a little tired because of the case and the FBI deciding to give us Perotta as an agent even when I said I wouldn't work with anyone else. Which I meant, and by the way Daisy has officially become Perotta's new partner. Angela said she almost felt bad for Perotta. I don't really care as long as they both do their jobs efficiently. _

_ Although, I often wonder what you are doing at night? What type of work you are doing and if you have eaten or drank enough today? I know I can't know and I have to wait, but it's odd going from seeing each other every day to not seeing each other at all. I know I am not allowed to send you stuff, but if I could…can you check and see if I can because I want to really bad. I have something special that I want to send you. Please check? Thanks and I understand if I can't, its okay. It's late and Angela is coming over tomorrow…I'm yawning and my eyes are shutting and I don't want to fall asleep with the computer in bed Booth. I will finish this tomorrow (Saturday). I love you and keep safe. _

_ It's Saturday night as I write this. Angela came over around ten am today and she showed up with a big bag and plopped it down on the kitchen counter. Guess what was in the bag Booth? I know you don't know so I will tell you. When I opened it there was a roll of yellow ribbon, a flag, and an apple pie (homemade) plus a gift card to the spa for both of us. I thought that was very thoughtful of her, don't you?_

_Though, before we left to go eat at the new vegetarian place Ange and I went outside and tied the yellow ribbon around a tree out in front of our house. We also hung up the flag on the house as well. We have the flag flying on our mighty hut Booth, for you - for what you do for us. When Ange and I stepped back and surveyed our work I let out a large shaky sigh. Ange asked if I was okay. I told her I was just tired and it was most likely because of the pregnancy. She said I was lying and I missed you. She is right._

_ The spa was very relaxing. We each got a massage and facial masks. We both enjoyed the massage tremendously. You will get your massage when you get home. I imagine the work you are doing is causing your back a lot of trouble? Is it? I hope not. Hhhmmm, what else did we do today? Oh yes, you asked of the my fans website. I thought for sure you would laugh, I guess you really are bored…we both are losing our sanity, huh? Well not literally I'm still sane Booth, it's just a saying._

_Anyway, yes one person is a military brat and you're right about moving a lot. She said by the time she was 18 she had been to 38 states in the US and 7 foreign countries and lived in two foreign countries and 9 states in the US. The other person said her husband use to be AF and is going into the Army again. I believe she said hopefully Special Forces. She has a little one too Booth, I hope she is able to send her husband things. Although, I'm sure she will understand if she cannot. I understand that classified is classified for a reason and rules are rules. I have learned there is no such thing as 'why' in the military._

_I love you and every time I see a USMC bumper sticker or the words Semper Fidelis or a flag – I think of you Booth and I love you. Every morning I roll over first thing and check my cell phone to see if you messaged me. Oh, remember I told you I sleep with the cell phone in bed so as not to miss a message or call. Well…I rolled over on it at three in the morning and ended up calling Angela the other night. She called right back and told me no call was good at three something in the morning and she just wanted to make sure all was okay. I told her I was fine and I am Booth, the baby and I are fine. I have Angela and the rest of our family, you said we were all a family and I love you and I love them too. I'm glad I have Angela as a best friend and pseudo sister Booth. I just wish you were here, but I know you wish it more._

_Oh, I have not seen Parker, but Angela and I ran into Rebecca while we were on our way to the diner the other day and I asked if Parker could spend Thursday at the lab with me. Cam said he could come and visit a bit as long as he mainly hangs out with Hodgins. Otherwise I would foresee him becoming very bored at the lab after a couple of hours. It is not a place for a child when everyone else is working. I would have found it fun as a child, a dream come true if I knew someone who worked in a lab. I will tell him you said hi and that you love him very much, because you do. I love you too Booth. _

_It's getting late again Booth and I'm becoming quite tired, my eyelids are starting to shut as I type and the computer screen is becoming a blur because of my sleepy vision. I hope I hear from you soon…but I have to shut the computer down now. I will write you tomorrow. I love you._

_Love,_

_Bones and our baby girl_

_PS we should think of names for the baby and don't ever apologize for having to stay longer Booth. I understand it's not in your hands. I'm fine here anyway, I like writing you : )_

Brennan then pressed send and shut off the computer. She sighed, set her now finished hot mug of pomegranate tea on her nightstand, checked her phone out of habit and made sure the charger was plugged in, grabbed his pillow held it close and drifted off to sleep in one of his old Army shirts.

_Sent from iphone at 4:22 am on 6/15/12 SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

_Morning beautiful_

_Sent from iphone at 4:23 am on 6/15/12 TBrennan wrote:_

_Booth! : ) How are you doing? Did your headache go away when you ate?_

_Sent from iphone at 4:24 am on 6/15/12 SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

_Yeah it did and someone is a little happy lol_

_Sent from iphone at 4:25 am on 6/15/12 TBrennan wrote:_

_Yes I am. I have not talked to you in a couple days and I already told you I like talking with you Booth. I love you._

_Sent from iphone at 4:26 am on 6/15/12 SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

_I'm glad my headache is gone too. Now I just need to come home to my girls. I could really use a big hug right now._

_Sent from iphone at 4:27 am on 6/15/12 TBrennan wrote:_

_I wish you were here so I could give it to you. Even if wishing is irrational I've come to find many things which I once believed were rational are not._

_Sent from iphone at 4:28 am on 6/15/12 SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

_TRUST ME…so do I Bones, so do I_

_Sent from iphone at 4:29 am on 6/15/12 TBrennan wrote:_

_Of course I trust you Booth and I hope you know I never really cared that you called me Bones either._

_Sent from my iphone at 4:47 am on 6/15/12 TBrennan wrote:_

_: ) I hope you have a good day Booth. I love you and will message you tomorrow. I'm going back to bed now. _ Brennan held her iphone up and her arm out. Then she pointed it at her face as it lay on the pillow she smiled curling her lips up slightly as she looked into the tiny round lens on the phone. She included the picture in the message. Then phone in her hand she drifted back off to bed.

Booth received the picture and it made his day. He had received her letter, but had not read it yet because he wanted to have time to do so. So he could write her back and digest all she said. He inhaled yelled to his boots and walked into the foreign dry land. (boots means men in military lingo).

...I knew who he was when I took his name  
In somehow knowin'  
Its just not the same late at night  
He knows the danger  
But he does what he does  
He call it duty  
But I call it love  
So here I am  
While he's gone  
To some foreign land

And I cry  
Cause I'm alone  
And the nights get so cold and long  
And I try not to think he won't come home  
But I'm sleeping with the telephone

The yellow ribbon on my neighbor's gate  
Always reminds me that someone's awake  
Just like me  
I hear the sirens  
And I watch the news  
He laughs and leaves with his gun  
And his blue uniform  
And I pray God keeps him safe from harm

And I cry  
Cause I'm alone  
And the nights get so cold and long  
And I try not to think he won't come home  
But I'm sleeping with the telephone

I lose him in my darkest dreams

And my blood runs cold  
And my heart skips a beat

So I get up  
I can't take anymore

Sometimes I hate how much I love him  
But every day I love him more

And I try not to think he won't come home  
But I'm sleeping with the telephone

Something awakes me from where he should be  
I reach for him...the telephone rings


	5. Come Home

Ok so some of you guys have heard the all to real conversation below: haha hope you guys enjoy...yep some of it is verbatim lol_  
_

* * *

_Sent from iphone on 6/16/12 at 6:58 am TBrennan wrote:_

_So, you may find this amusing Booth. I did not. I walked out back to drink the rest of my hot tea and feed the neighbor's dog since she was away for the weekend and I agreed to watch the animal. Anyway, I walked out at six am to feed the dog and enjoy my hot tea (even though it was hot out). Apparently I shut our sliding glass door a bit too hard because when I finished feeding the dog and tried to get back inside – the door had locked and I had no key._

_Now, I'm messaging you outside not ready for work in my pajamas. Though, when push comes to shove I'm finding I'm quite good at breaking into people's houses. Sliding glass door locks are easy to break open so far._

_Sent from iphone on 6/16/12 at 7:02 am SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

_Let me start by saying awwwww babe you got locked out : ( and end with HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Sent from iphone on 6/16/12 at 7:05 am TBrennan wrote:_

_I liked the ending best…oh well at least I had my phone so I could message you. I played Pandora as well, Allaniss Morrissette radio station and the first song that came on was 'Ironic'_

_Sent from iphone on 6/16/12 at 7:07 am SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

"_It's like locking doooooooorrrrssss without any keeeeeeeeyysssss."_

_Sent from iphone on 6/16/12 at 7:10 am TBrennan wrote:_

_I don't get it._

_Sent from iphone on 6/16/12 at 7:12 am SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

_Don't worry Bones… you will get your happy ending_

_Sent from iphone on 6/16/12 at 7:13 TBrennan wrote:_

_I know I will get that Booth ;) Now go eat lunch so you don't get another headache. I have to go get in the shower and get ready for work before I'm late._

_Sent from iphone on 6/16/12 at 7:14 am SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

_You are seriously going to leave me with the image of you getting into the shower? Not even a picture? Come on…I even sang that in my am voice. You are a naughty woman Dr. Brennan._

_Sent from iphone on 6/16/12 at 7:15 am TBrennan wrote:_

_Here is an image. I do believe we are sex messaging now. Now hurry home please and delete this once you receive it. My baby bump is quite large isn't it? Oh and Booth? Does this mean you have a penalty for an overdue book? Your am voice…are you insinuating you would like your own talk radio show?_

_Sent from iphone on 6/16/12 at 7:16 am SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

_Awwww oh Bones…you are so cute. Although, not many radio hosts can shoot an AK._

_Sent from iphone on 6/16/12 at 7:17 am TBrennan wrote:_

_Cute? Well I wasn't expecting sexy being five and a half months pregnant Booth. I went to the range with Cam and Sweets the other day._

_Sent from iphone on 6/16/12 at 7:18 am SBooth.1Sergeant wrote:_

_You are BEAUTIFUL : ) and Oh My God Bones why did that twelve year old take you to the range?_

_Sent from iphone on 6/16/12 at 7:20 am TBrennan wrote:_

_I'm pregnant with your child, I'm hot, I need a shower, and I'm going to be late for work. Have a good day Booth, I love you. Stay safe and I will message you soon and I believe Sweets is twenty seven Booth. He is hardly twelve. I love you. Ttys._

Brennan set the phone down on the bathroom's vanity and stepped into the shower. She heard it vibrate and smiled. Booth smiled as well, but he missed home. He missed her as much as she missed him. He was lonely. The guys he served with were his brothers, but shooting the breeze and joking with them was different then having a serious conversation with her curled up next to him in his own bed.

Plus, she was pregnant. Bones was carrying their daughter and he couldn't be there for any of it. The whole thing was depressing and he could do nothing about it but picture her face and save the picture of her smiling on the pillow that she sent him. But so was the life of a soldier.

As Brennan discussed with Angela what she wanted to do for Booth if she was able to send him something at lunch. Night time rolled around in Afghanistan. Booth was able to get to a computer and sighed, it had been a long day.

_Bones,_

_ That was really nice of Angela to bring the yellow ribbon, flag and pie over. Thank you for hanging the flag up on the house and tying the ribbon around the tree. That was very thoughtful of you. The picture you sent of you and your baby bump was cute because you are cute Bones. I love you and I can't wait to come home to you._

_ You said you ran into Rebecca and Parker was coming to the lab. Don't let him hang out with Hodgins Bones! He will blow the lab up or worst yet Parker! Can't he hang out with maybe Angela? I mean painting is safe, art is safe. The gun range…with Sweets? You are killing me here Bones…please be careful and remember you are pregnant. Thank God Cam was there, NY cops are tough._

_ Bones I remember you showed concern of being a good mother. Bones, you don't have to worry at all. You are the kindest most warm hearted person I know. You will make a fabulous mother and I know you will never leave our daughter. It's not in you to leave Bones, you already know what that feels like and I could never see you abandoning a child. Hell Bones, Parker loves you and you aren't even related to him. It's because you are a kind person Bones and children know a kind person when they come across one. It's that gut feeling I talk about. You are all heart even if you don't know it. Heart first, rational second and that is how you function. That is how we work. That is why I love you because you are not only a good person and kind and care for people as a whole – but you care of everyone. _

_Bones you are passionate about catching the right person and finding justice in such an unjust world. You do the right thing when it is not required and when everyone else does the wrong thing. That is why I love you and will always be there to make fun of you when you lock yourself out of the house ; ) I love you baby and I love our growing daughter and can't wait to get home to meet her._

_It's getting late and I'm going to head to bed now. I will talk to you tomorrow. I love you more than you will ever know. Tell Angela and the squinterns hi again for me and tell Parker I love him and that I said to give you a big hug and to kiss your belly (like he is kissing the baby, get it Bones?) I will message you later. I wish this was longer baby and I love you. G'night.  
_

_Love,_

_Booth_

_PS I found out you can send me things : ) Sgt Booth, Seeley J. 111st AVN Blahblah APO WE 12345 I love and miss you!_

Booth pressed send and drifted off to sleep. In the diner Brennan's cell vibrated with a message and she checked it seeing it was a lengthy e-mail she planned to respond to tonight. As Angela and she walked out of the diner OneRepublic's song 'Come Home' drifted throughout the diner. Brennan sighed and Angela inhaled as her best friend released a breath. The idea Brennan had was good, now if only she could send it to him.

Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive me if Im young  
For speaking out of turn  
Theres someone Ive been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me  
Theyre in their own place trying to make it right  
But Im tired of justifying  
So i say youll..

[Chorus]  
Come home  
Come home  
Cause Ive been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all i see is you and me  
The fight for you is all Ive ever known  
So come home  
Oooh

[Verse 2]  
I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything i see  
The world aint as half as bad  
As they paint it to be  
If all the sons  
If all the daughters  
Stopped to take it in  
Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin  
It might start now..Yeahh  
Well maybe Im just dreaming out loud  
Until then

[Chorus]  
Come home  
Come home  
Cause Ive been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all i see is you and me  
The fight for you is all Ive ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Oooh

[Interlude]  
Everything i cant be  
Is everything you should be  
And thats why i need you here  
Everything i cant be  
Is everything you should be  
And thats why i need you here  
So hear this now

[Chorus]  
Come home  
Come home  
Cause Ive been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all i see is you and me  
The fight for you is all Ive ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Come home


	6. Come Home Soon

I sent out care packages to people overseas today. It feels so good and they love it so much, you guys can do the same if you want it's simple things they like. Things like baby wipes, cookies (no chocolate chip or anything with filling it will melt on the plane ride), flavored propel x, Gatorade or fruit punch drink mixes, hard candy, gum, goldfish, beef jerky or raisin packets. It really depends on the platoon you are sending it too. As far as needs go...but everyone loves cookies ;-) just check the site out below thx! Heck one or two things would do oh lighters as well. Have a Happy Fourth of July everyone!

www. wiki / how . com make /Make-a-Military-Care-Package all together - the computer is just being temperamental. Toward the end of this site you will find another site directing you where to get APO's (addresses etc. - it's not as complicated as they make it out to sound and you don't have to use the American support your troops boxes - the other priority are cheaper). Thx! PM me with any questions. Come on guys - do it!

If you are sending to avn (aviation) then they don't need batteries, but other infantry might like a pack or two. They bring games but the games are useless without batteries. It's a lot of hurry up and wait hence the games. You can look up people to send it to on all kinds of websites. I will find one for you guys and then spend ten bucks on them - it will make some people's week. Here is your story...without them you would have no story or website ;) haha song is Come Home Soon by SheDaisy

Meg

* * *

_Booth,_

_ I saw Parker today and he spent most of the day with Angela, Hodgins and I. Hodgins did not blow him or the lab Booth. Are you doubting my capabilities of taking care of Parker? I'm shaking my head at you right now. I miss you. Parker misses you too and I told him that you told me to tell you that you love him and to kiss my abdomen for him and give me and the baby a hug. He told me, no problem and hugged and kissed my abdomen just like you said too._

_ Although, he did it twice Booth because he said one was from you and one was from him. Oh and you are correct…Parker said he loved me. I told him I loved him too. That was nice of him don't you think so as well Booth? I do love him. He is such a caring child. I imagine our daughter will be a very caring child as well : ) _

_ Oh yes, I was thinking of names while I was lying in bed the other night and I was wondering if we could name our daughter after my mother. I know she wasn't a prominent figure in my life, but she was a good person and I miss her. She died an unjust death Booth. Maybe we could name her Christine Angela Booth? Ha! Her initials would be CAB – It's ironic seeing as how I always left you in a taxi cab. Though, I won't anymore Booth, not anymore._

_ I was excited when you told me that I am now able to send you things : ) I already know what I'm going to send you and I think you will like what I send. It's a secret right now, and it may take a little while to get over there, but it will be worth it. Angela things you will love what I send. I discussed what I would like to send with her at the diner. She squealed with excitement, and I was surprised that Michael slept through it. Though, I'm sure he is use to his mother's excessive emotional reactions to things by now._

_ Parker helped Angela with the Angelatron and he even held Michael on Angela's couch, he was very good with him Booth. Michael smiled at him and gurgled and laughed and I sat down next to Parker and Michael and Parker said he couldn't wait to be a big brother. I told him I couldn't wait to be a mother either. Parker said he hoped that she wasn't a 'girly girl' and did the quotation marks with his fingers like you do. I explained to him there was only one type of girl and that the baby I was carrying was in fact a female. Parker just said that he didn't care as long as she doesn't ask him to play with barbies and stuff. _

_I asked if he would still love the baby even if it was a girl. Parker said of course and then Angela stepped up and said that Parker was insinuating that he wanted our daughter to be a tomboy type little sister and Parker nodded yes. We left the conversation at that. Though, I did ask Parker what names he liked for a girl and he said he didn't know, and whatever we liked he would too. I thought that was nice of him._

_Booth thank you for saying and believing such kind things about me, believing that I will make a wonderful mother when I have never been one. You are so kind Booth. I love you. How did you know that Parker loved me? Was it another gut feeling or was it just because you have such a big heart you can feel love that easily? I'm unsure, but…but I think it might be both. I've learned not everything is right or wrong or rational or irrational. I learned this only because I met you Booth and you showed me love. Love is not right and it's not wrong. It's rational and it's irrational…it's the most unexplainable, hurtful, overwhelming and best emotion I've ever known. The best thing a person can feel or have…for once I found love. I didn't feel empty anymore Booth, and I knew I would never be alone again. Even when we are miles apart, we are still close at heart. I love that about us and about love. The distance between us can be half a world apart, miles apart but still metaphorically so, so close together. _

_You hold my heart Booth and you know it. You told me that is why you have to be so careful with me, because I have enough bruises and you didn't want to leave anymore scars on my heart. I feel the same way about you Booth. I don't want to ever see you hurt, emotionally or physically. It hurts me when you are hurt and I know now how to tell when you love someone the most…it's simple - you just do. I can't explain it and maybe, just maybe some things are left to be unexplained as irrational as that sounds coming from me. As Angela said, 'even rational people fall in love sweetie' thus insinuating love was the one thing that could conquer any human and blindside them to rationality. I love you Booth ; )_

_Yes, I said love was more important than rational. Now, be quiet Booth…I fell as Angela would say quiet hard for you. You should expect that my love for you has not replaced rationality, but it has made me realize what or who is most important in my life. You are Booth. You are the one I love the most and I understand how that can happen now. How we happened…love is a very powerful emotion._

_Oh the washer and dryer did come and they work excellent : ) Angela has been planning the shower Booth. She is very excited too…if that is possible. Thank you again Booth for believing in me and saying such kind words about me. You make my day even without being here, you do. I was very happy when I read your letter the other night. I don't how I can love you more, but I do. I love you even more Booth so please hurry home._

_It's pouring out rain as I write this and the lightning is flashing very brightly into our house – it is not a home, not until you return. I've learned there is a difference between a house and a home. I understand now. Oh wow, the thunder is extremely loud now. It's a beautiful storm Booth. 'Bren It's like the sky is holding its own light show just for us, almost dancing.' Well that is what Angela just text me. Her text also asked 'are you watching the storm sweetie?' I responded, 'how could I not be? It is lighting up the whole sky and extremely loud.' She responded, 'I'm glad you like it. See you tomorrow. Sweet Booth dreams sweetie.' _

_It's getting late Booth and my eyes are fading closed…I will write you again tomorrow. I love and miss you. I wonder all of the time of what you are doing Booth. I do dream of you Booth, of your arms around me and falling asleep next to you and speaking with you in the early morning hours. Do you ever dream of me? Oh wow the lightning is getting very bad Booth and I don't want it to hit the computer so I'm going to shut it down now. _

_Love,_

_Bones and baby girl_

_PS I'm not going to tell you when I send the package. Just know that I'm sending something. I love and miss you so much!_

The next morning Brennan went to work with the video camera and a smile on her face. She was on a mission of her very own. This was perfect, so perfect and she hoped Booth would love it.

I put away the groceries  
And I take my daily bread  
I dream of your arms around me  
As I tuck the kids in bed

I don't know what you're doin'  
And I don't know where you are  
But I look up at that great big sky  
And I hope you're wishin' on that same  
bright star

I wonder, I pray

[Chorus:]  
And I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
And it's so hard livin' here on my own  
So please, come home soon  
(Come home soon)

I know that we're together  
Even though we're far apart  
And I'll wear our lucky penny 'round my neck  
Pressed to my heart

I wonder, I pray

[Repeat Chorus]

[Bridge:]  
I still imagine your touch  
It's beautiful missing something that much  
But sometimes love needs a fighting chance  
So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance…

I wonder, I pray

[Second Chorus:]  
I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
Without you this house is not a home…  
So please, come home soon

[Third Chorus:]  
I walk alone  
I try alone  
I'll wait for you, don't want to die alone  
So please, come home soon

Come home soon

Come home soon…


	7. Home

This chapter is a bit different, but you had to see it to understand what she sent. I will not quite this stories regular style thus far don't worry.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by and Brennan had sent off her gift to Booth around two weeks ago. Today someone called Booth's name and told him he had mail. He hadn't moved so fast in…well, he didn't remember when. He opened priority mail box with Bone's handwriting on it and smiled. Inside along with some generic baby wipes which also had a message from Bones' on it as well as the squints. _'To Booth, we love you! Keep safe and come home soon! I hope you can use these! I love you so much!'_ he smiled, opening the apple juice flavored powdered juice mixes with a card and eight page hand written letter from Brennan inside the hallmark card – _Booth these were hard to find you better enjoy them ;) _

He would read her letter in a minute there was a lot more stuff that he wanted to share with his boots and then there was one more thing at the bottom of the box, he reached for it. It was a dvd along with a portable hard drive that had in permanent black marker written on its case_ 'watch me-love Bones' _Booth looked at it curiously and stuck the dvd in the hard drive and sat back. The first thing he saw was Angela standing on the platform of the Jeffersonian holding a large cardboard card.

"Now?" he heard Angela ask.

A song started to play in the background softly, he didn't know what it was, but it had a nice beat. Then he heard her voice, Bones said, "Okay, now."

The song switched to a country type song which he oddly knew was by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros it was called Home, and it was fun. Everyone was silent in the video Booth watched. Each person held a large card and on Bones cue one by one starting with Angela they raised their cards jumping down the stairs of the platform Angela's card said_ "I"_ then she disappeared skipping off screen. Next was Hodgins "_miss"_ Cam's card said "_and" _Michelle's "_love" _Parker did a huge jump down off the stairs and a lot of_ Parker don't jump or be careful's_ could be heard and Booth chuckled as Parker held up a sign that said "_you" _ and pointed to the camera winking to his dad.

Booth smiled, but the video wasn't over. Daisy was next her big smile was actually comforting as she held up the word "_so" _and then hopped off of the stairs with as much enthusiasm as Parker. Sweets was next with his card that said "_much!" _ he smiled and got out of the cameras shot quickly with a goofy grin as well.

The camera had switched from that scene it was now a different day as Brennan turned to Cam in different clothes. "Cam I'm making a video for Booth so that I can send it to him. I would like everyone on it and if they could all tell him something that would be ideal." Brennan said as she recorded Cam's response.

"Yes I remember we made some of it yesterday. Are you recording me now? Would you like me to do this now? You do realize we have remains to-"

Angela walked up, "Oh Cam, shut –it" the camera spun from Cam to Angela "- and tell Studly that we love him and miss him, come home soon Booth!" Angela smiled into the camera and Booth could hear Bones' chuckle and he smiled bitter sweet. He missed her laugh so much.

Cam smiled a smug grin as the camera was turned back onto her. "Will you speak now Dr. Saroyan?" he heard Bones ask.

Cam smiled, "Of course." She looked directly into the camera. "We all love and miss you Booth very much. We can't wait for you to come home."

"You can say more. What is your favorite thing about Booth's personality." He heard Bones ask and Cam smiled.

"Booth has one of the largest hearts out of everyone I know. He is also a very loyal, brave and caring person." Cam said adding, "We love you Booth come home soon!"

"Thank you Cam. That is sufficient." Bones said and Booth swore he could hear the smile in her voice.

* * *

Next up was Angela although time had passed as Angela was now sitting on Bones' couch in her office instead of standing on the platform squawking to Cam.

"Studly! Wait Bren is it on me okay?" he heard Angela ask Bones.

"Yes." He heard her voice again and smiled.

"And you are sure it's recording because I have to get Michael in a bit." She checked her watch and looked into the camera, "Oh Studly don't worry about it he can stay late what are they going to do abandon my kid? This is more important."

"Angela." Brennan reminded her best friend to stay on topic.

"Oh right, I love you Studly." She looked off camera and to Bones. "Not like that Brennan as a friend. I love Hodgins romantically. Anyway, you are the most caring, loving, loyal, warm-hearted, best looking FBI Agent in the world and most of all. You love my best friend and you even taught her what love was. Booth you are a God send. I love you so much! You better bring your fine ass home safe! That's an Angela order! Love you!" Booth smiled and laughed as the camera was set down, Bones not realizing she hadn't turned it off.

Booth was left staring at the arm rest of the couch as he listened to Angela and Bones.

"Angela are you sure you don't love Booth as more than a friend? I thought you loved Hodgins. I understand you are open to-" Bones was cut off.

"Sweetie, I have Michael with Hodgins now and I'm very happy. I love Booth only as a friend. I assure you. Although, I'm sure he is probably quite good in bed, am I right?" Angela said and Booth blushed, yet was intrigued with the conversation.

He could hear her smile again and then that light chuckle she sometimes gave rang through the speakers of the dvd player and his chest ached. "Yes, Yes he is indeed very good. Booth knows how to satisfy all of my needs very well."

Angela chuckled lightly, "I bet, oh I'm so happy you two are finally together and not dancing around in that stupid circle anymore!"

"Booth and I didn't dance in circles, well on this one case we danced slow of course. It was the case at my old high school. I had never been to prom and they were having prom so Booth danced with me and it was as if I had a prom. I believe it was a star theme because stars fell from the ceiling. I didn't say anything but I loved. Well I always loved it when he held me. I wished the song never ended." Brennan said sounding like a teenager.

"Awe, Oh my God! Sweetie! You never told me Booth took you to prom! I swear that man is so sweet." Said Angela.

"I already know that." Bones said and Booth smiled in the foreign land thousands of miles away. He missed home. He loved everyone so much.

"I think you have known it for a very long time." Angela said seriously.

There was silence and then Angela moved in to hug her friend and Booth's view of the arm rest was now gone. He heard, "Oh, Bren, it's okay sweetie. He will be home soon hon."

"I know. I have come to realize I've loved him a long time too Ange." Bones chuckled lightly, "He thinks he is Andy Lister in my books." Bones said

"Is he?" Angela leaned in further and bumped into the camera hitting the off button accidentally. Booth frowned; he wasn't there to comfort his Bones. She was never upset, so everyone thought. As far as Andy went he didn't hear her confirm a yes or a no on camera, but he could hear her smile all the way in Afghanistan. Silence is sometimes so loud he smirked. He knew he was Andy, I mean come on.

* * *

The screen cut to Clark now, "Is it recording now?"

"Yes Dr. Edison."

"Okay, Agent Booth I just want to say thank you for serving our country. Stay safe and we can't wait for you to come home."

"Do you have anything else you would like to say Dr. Edison?" asked Bones.

"Actually yes...if I may say anything?" he asked Bones and she must have nodded because he proceed.

"I'm very happy you and Dr. Brennan finally devoured each other in a fine frenzy and ripped each others clothes off and got your shit together. Oh my God I said that out loud. Damn…"

"Yes you did and we did not rip our clothes-" Brennan started.

"Okay, um... I don't know what I walked up on, but Dr. Brennan let's make videos that are over a g rating out of the lab and just between you and Agent Booth." Said Cam's voice, cutting Brennan's off.

Booth went for a ride as Brennan didn't turn the camera off but swerved to Cam, "What is a g rating?"

Cam was silent, "Ms. Montenegro will explain. Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you recording me?"

"Oh, yes I am. Booth is very bored and daily events make his day. Although, I would hardly call this an event." Bones said.

Cam looked into the camera, "Booth I hope to God you enjoy this video." Cam rolled her eyes took a deep breath and walked away, "Stop recording Dr. Brennan."

"But-"

"I'm going to go insane, my lab has been an insane asylum, blown up daily,I don't even want to know what offices Daisy and Sweets have tainted, and now a recording studio!" Cam muttered walking away.

The camera turned back to Clark who shrugged into the camera and then walked away.

* * *

Suddenly, he was…where was he? Suddenly he heard a loud explosion and a "See, King of the Lab once again Dr. B!" Hodgins, Booth smiled.

"I do not think you followed protocol and I believe you just broke many rules and regulations of-" Bones started.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, I donate money so they can make more rules for me to break." Hodgins said.

There was a confused silence. Hodgins filled it, "So what is this about Dr. B? Ange told me you making a video for agent Booth. That's awesome!"

"Yes, I am. Will you be willing to be recorded?" asked Brennan.

"Heck yeah!"

"So, you mean yes?"

"Yes, start recording."

"I already am."

"Then why did you ask if I would be willing to...oh hell who cares." Hodgins looked into the camera, "Hey Booth, you have to get back here soon. Leaving me with Angela, Michael, and a pregnant Dr. B not cool man, not cool. Do you know what I hear about every night from my wife? Nope not me. Oh I wonder how Bren is doing…yadda, yadda…dude, it's horrible you have to come back not only for you but for my marriage. No, but seriously Booth we all love you and want you back home soon and you keep your self safe over there. I got Dr. B don't worry Angela watches her like a hawk. I got ya man. Keep cool out there and stay safe!"

"Dr. Hodgins I am quite capable of taking care of myself." Bones said the camera still pointed at Hodgins.

"Oh I know you are Dr. B, but Booth knows what I mean…it's...it's one of those guy things." Hodgins said knowing Brennan would let it go then.

"Huh, oh…okay." Bones said.

Booth smiled and whispered 'Thank you Hodgins.'

* * *

Next up was Bones in their bed the camera resting on a night stand; she inhaled tucking her hair behind her ear. She adjusted the camera a bit making sure Booth could see her.

Speaking as she adjusted it, "I hope you are able to see me Booth and that you like the video thus far. Everyone has been very accommodating in making it thus far. Everyone loves you and cares of you very much Booth. Though, not like I do. I miss you so much Booth." She smiled a sad smile then a large happy one. "I want to show you something, I will be right back don't worry." Booth chuckled as she crawled across their bed to his side and grabbed a glass of water off of his night stand.

She laid back her back propped up by many pillows, and lifted her tank top exposing her large belly that held their daughter. "I know you haven't been here to feel our daughter kick Booth and I know that a child's first movement inside of its mother's womb is important to you. So, I have found a way to share our daughter's active movement in uteri with you even though you are not here."

Brennan placed the glass on her stomach, "Watch closely Booth." Bones said and was silent. Booth looked closely and smiled his eyes a bit glossy. "Every time you see the water ripple is a time she has kicked me." Brennan smiled laughing lightly, "She is very active tonight."

Booth watched as the water rippled and then a minute went by sometimes not even thirty seconds and it would ripple again. Every time Bones would light up with a smile, "Did you see Booth? She kicked just then. The water rippled."

Time passed and Brennan yawned, speaking into the camera her voice sleep laden and everything he yearned for she told him she was tired and had to wake up early tomorrow.

"I hope you have a good day Booth I know it is morning there as it is night here. I love you, we love you. Your daughter and I both love you. I will record more tomorrow. Goodnight Booth or I guess I should say good morning." She put the glass on the night stand and drifted off, her face toward the camera. "I love you Booth." Then her eyes fell shut and he watched her sleep through the night inhaling and exhaling peaceful.

Her breathing calmed him and she left the recording on so as he was able to watch her sleep through the night. She was a teddy Bear one could only look at through a glass window, but never touch or hold. A woman that only visited him in his dreams, a promise, she was everything and she was home – his home. He missed home badly today.

* * *

He inhaled and exhaled now in Sweets office, "Hey Agent Booth, um…I just wanted to say that we miss you and that we all love you…and well you know in a friend way and well Oh God see Dr. B. I knew it I just…I told you I hate being on camera! God!"

"Sweets, are you going to pray or should I continue recording?" asked Bones.

"Right, right. Booth come home soon and stay safe we miss you man and the lab needs you back. Is that good?"

Booth heard Brennan smile knowing she was making the kid uncomfortable was enjoyable to her and she was going to keep at it. "Do you have nothing more to say? What is your favorite attribute of agent Booth?"

"Seriously? This is not the type of questions guys ask Dr. Brennan."

"I understand you are not comfortable in your manhood so-"

"NO! No! That's not what I meant." Sweets exhaled and looked directly into the camera. "I love ya man! I love ya like a big brother and I have always looked up to you. You are a very heroic, protective, awesome agent." He looked to Bones, "Is that good enough?"

"Just fine." She smiled, "Thank you Dr. Sweets."

Booth shook his head back and forth, mumbling under his breath. "Geez kid I'm giving you hell." He smiled, Sweets was a good guy.

Suddenly he found himself outside of the break room of the Jeffersonian. "Oh! Thank you for letting me be on the video as well Dr. Brennan! This is such a wonderful thing you are doing for Agent Booth!" Daisy smiled brightly.

"Yes, thank you. Now say a short hello to Agent Booth if you wish." Bones said

"Yes you explained the DVD only has so much room on it which is actually quite strange considering they usually hold-"

"Say something to agent Booth." Bones redirected.

"Right." Daisy smiled then waved, "Hi agent Booth! I just wanted to say a quick hello sorry I would make it longer, but I'm unable. Come home safe to us and preferably soon. Hopefully before your daughter is born! Oh I can't wait for another little baby around the lab. Awe, anyway we all love you and well just come home soon. Have a good day or night whenever it is that you watch this! Goodnight or morning! See you later!" Daisy smiled and waved and the camera cut to Fisher sitting in the break room eating what looked to be like apple pie.

Fisher inhaled then exhaled, "If I say anything more then come home soon and stay safe and all that good crap my mom will probably call and interrupt anyway so that is all I'm going to say Agent Booth. It must suck being so damn hot over there, well at least I'm not you. Anyway, come home soon and we love you and all that crap." Fisher said and took another bite out of his apple pie. "Oh and thank you for getting Dr. Brennan pregnant, because now we always have apple pie in here so at least that is good." Booth only shook his head mumbling "Only Fisher…"

* * *

Next up on the camera was where was he the FBI building…was this Sweets again? "Cher, you did good baby. Your little doctor lady making this video for you. I always knew she loved you and you her. You two are the oddest danged match I ever seen, like oil and water, but that isn't important Cher." Miss Julian stepped closer to the camera and smiled, "It's important that you work and it ain't even forced. It just happens.

That's love honey and you hold onto her and love her and this little girl she is carrying. I love you Cher now you stay safe over there. You hear me Cher? That is an order baby and you know I take my orders very seriously." Miss Julian smiled and crossed her arms then took one out and pointed at the camera, "Now you come home soon Cher, we love you and you need to come home to these two and pronto!" She winked and then Miss Julian was gone.

* * *

Now where was he? Wait oh...whoa Bones went to his...God he loved her.

"Are you recording Temperance?"

"Yes." Bones voice gave him chills.

"Alrighty then let's get started with this for you sweetheart." said Pops

"Shrimp, you see what this little lady is doing for you? I told you I was right, when the hell are you going to ever listen to me boy?" Pops shook his head back and forth and sighed. "Dancing and prancing around each other in some damned crazy dance for six years. I know you have a thick skull kid, but come on look at her. Speaking of her, she is glowing with that daughter of yours she is carrying." Pops smiled and Booth heard Bones' voice in the background.

"I am not glowing a human cannot actually glow Hank." Brennan said in the background.

"Temperance, you are glowing. Just go with it honey. It's a warmth pregnant women put off." Pops explained.

"I have never heard of a pregnant woman glowing or any human for that matter." Brennan said.

"Well you are the exception, let's call it a standard of sorts okay?" asked Hank.

"I know I am the standard, Booth told me."

"Did he?" Pops eyed the camera as he said this. "What did Seeley say?" asked Pops.

"That I was the standard. I just told you he said this." Bones said off camera matter- of – factly.

Pops smiled, "He is right, you are."

"I understand that." Bones said a bit flustered.

Pops only smiled and looked into the camera, "Shrimp, I love you but you know that. This lady of yours wants you home worse than any of us…you can see it in her eyes the love she has for you. That daughter of yours is one lucky little girl, so many people love her already and she isn't even born. Now get your butt home. I love you." Pops said and Brennan hid a smile behind the video camera.

Booth smiled he missed his Pops. He wondered who was next and smiled a large smile at who he saw.

* * *

"But I don't know what to say Dr. Bones!" Parker said as he rubbed his hands together and looked out of the diner's window and then back into the camera.

"Say whatever you wish Parker." Bones said.

"Like what?" Parker asked.

"Tell him how much you love him and what kind of father you think he is." Bones suggested.

"I love him lots and lots he is the best dad in the whole world." Said Parker.

"What makes him the best dad in the whole world Parker and not say, the man that is sitting over there with his children." Bones said and Parker turned and looked at the family sitting two tables down from them and then looked back into the camera.

"Because he is my dad Dr. Bones, he just is the best. I mean he is a FBI agent, I bet their dad isn't a cool FBI agent and I bet they don't have a cool step mom called Bones. I mean you know he is the best too." Parker said.

"I'm cool?" Bones asked a bit miffed and happy and Booth smiled.

"Well yeah, of course." Parker said now forgetting he was being recorded and talking to Brennan as if it was everyday.

"Parker you know I'm not really your step-mom, right?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, but my mom said you will be one day and I mean you are having my half sister." Parker pointed out.

"You think your dad and I will get married one day? Wait, does that mean I should call you my step-son even though legally you are not?" Bones asked the child.

Parker smiled, "My mom said even though I didn't like Hannah not to worry that dad would break up with her or something would happen because he loved you more. She said that you two belonged together and she also said that dad loved you a long time ago. It was only a matter of time before you guys got together. She was right about that and Hannah too, so she will probably be right about you guys getting married." Parker said simply as he sipped on his hot chocolate.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Parker said looking directly into the recorder, "I love you soooo much dad and I miss you lots and lots! So do Bones and the baby is getting bigger and bigger in her belly dad like a soccer ball, I even felt her kick matter of fact she would probably be good at soccer." Parker laughed.

"Miss you dad and see you soon! I love you!" Parker said one last time and then the camera cut out and Booth was…where was he, somewhere outside…outside his front door?

* * *

Then another familiar face right out his front door, "Just say a quick hello dad."

"Fine, this is very nice of you Sweetie."

"Dad."

"Okay ,okay. I know don't talk about your relationship with Booth." Max said.

"Dad! Are you going to talk?"

"Okay, Booth I'm skipping past all the mush crap and just saying thank you for taking such good care of Tempe. You are a good guy Booth and Tempe only deserves the best. Stay safe and come home soon. Temperance loves you so much and this little one needs you here big guy. See you soon."

"Thanks dad." Bones said.

"Anytime sweetie, this is very thoughtful of you." Max said.

"A gift like this is a small piece of home and since Booth can't be here and I love him. It is nice to send a piece of home to him. I love Booth." Brennan said off camera forgetting yet again it was still on. Booth stared at the cement as it continued to record, he listened to voices.

"I know you do sweetie."

"I miss him dad, a lot. It hurts, but it isn't physical yet at the same time it is purely physical."

"Oh sweetheart." Max said as he hugged Brennan in one of her weaker moments.

* * *

Booth frowned still thinking of the last scene he saw as Wendell appeared on camera, "Oh Agent Booth I just want to say stay safe we miss and love you!" Wendell smiled and got back to the skull fracture he was working on in bone storage. He was busy and the case was on his mind.

Next was Michelle, "Hi Agent Booth, I'm so glad you and Dr. Brennan finally got together you make such a cute couple! On a more serious note we are all so proud of you and can't wait for you to come home. We miss you so much and love you. See you soon and hope you have a good day." Michelle smiled into the camera and waved as she sat on a stool of the Royal Diner. In the background Booth could see Angela and Michael walking in with Hodgins in tow with a diaper bag. He smiled thinking of the near future.

* * *

Booth sighed and then he was staring at his bedroom the camera being adjusted as he jostled around and two sets of girls which Brennan didn't realize were right in the lens. She sat back, on their bed in his Flyers jersey and a pair of his boxers. Her swollen belly, hair wet from a recent shower and she smiled.

"I hope you can see me okay Booth. I miss you and I love you." She stopped a moment and ran her hands through her wet hair. "This is the end of the video Booth and so I decided I would end it with me. I thought maybe I should end it with Parker instead, but I wanted to talk to you even though you can't hear me at this very moment and respond right away. I hope that you agree it was a good idea." She looked at the headboard and then looked back into the camera.

"It took me about a month and a half to make it. To get everyone's thoughts recorded and visit the people I needed to get their thoughts on camera. I enjoyed hearing people's responses I hope you do as well. Booth I'm okay, but I just wish you were here. I want to be in your arms Booth I know I shouldn't complain and I'm sorry. I know you are in a much worse place, but I just want to remind you that you are loved very much Booth. I love you very much Booth and I think about…" she looked away from the camera for no reason, but so many reasons.

"…about you all the time. I have dreams, I wrote you about my dreams. Did you say you dream of me too? I will reread it tonight. I do that Booth, reread all of our letters. I don't know why, maybe you can explain it to me but it makes the knot in my stomach ease when I do. It makes it feel a little bit more like you are here with me." Brennan said through her yawn and Booth's fingers touched the screen absentmindedly, tracing her face.

"Angela has the baby shower planned and it is in a couple of weeks I will tell you about it. You are correct Booth even though we are miles apart it is harder when in a relationship. I loved you before I left to Maluku. The last time you went to overseas was hard, but variables have inevitably changed. Booth I can't help but love and miss you even more than before, I'm caring your progeny. You know I don't talk of my feelings Booth and maybe it's easier because I'm alone and literally talking to a piece of technology and not another human being." Her eyes were fluttering open and closed as she lay under the comforter her head turned looking into the camera, looking at him.

"I love you booth and I…" Booth watched as she fell asleep mid sentence and smiled touching her face. He lay down next to the computer screen and watched as she slept imagining he wasn't lying in his rack, but home lying next to her.

* * *

www. youtube watch?v=MsMM411QXXE (to watch the real life video - It's on youtube and shows 62 people wishing the videos "For My Marine - A Little Bit of Home" what they think of him and to come home etc. it's an excellent watch! At least I think ;) the video is not mine, but what a great idea! His name is Aaron.

* * *

"_Home" by Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros  
_

Alabama Arkansas I do Love my Ma and Pa  
Not the way that I do Love you

Holy Moly Me oh My your the apple of my eye  
Girl I've never loved one like you

Man o Man your my best friend I scream it to the nothingness  
there ain't nothing that I need

Hot and Heavy pumpkin pie  
Chocolate candy Jesus Christ  
Ain't nothing please me more than you

_[Chorus:]_  
Home, Let me come Home  
Home is Whenever I'm with you  
Home, yes I am Home  
Home is wherever I'm with you

Lalalala Take me Home  
Mama I'm Coming Home

I follow you into the park, through the jungle through the dark  
Girl I've never loved one like you

Moats and boats and Waterfalls, Alleyways and payphone calls  
I been everywhere with you (that's true)

Laugh until we think we'll die, barefoot on a summer night  
never could be sweeter than with you

And in the streets you run afree,  
Like it's only you and me,  
Geeze, you're something to see.

_[Chorus]_

Lalalala take me home  
Mama I'm Coming Home

‒ Jade?  
‒ Alexander?  
‒ Do you remember that day you fell outta my window?  
‒ I sure do ‒ you came jumping right out after me.  
‒ Well, you fell on the concrete, nearly broke you ass, you were bleeding all over the place, I rushed you out to the hospital, you remember that?  
‒ Yes, I do.  
‒ Well there's something I never told you about that night  
‒ What didn't you tell me?  
‒ Well, while you were sitting in the back seat smoking a cigarette you thought was gonna be your last, I was falling deep, deep in love with you, and I never told you till just now!

_[Chorus]_

Home, let me come home, home is wherever I'm with you  
Home, yes I am Home home is whenever I'm with you!

Alabama Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa  
Yes Home, yes ward! home is whenever I'm with you!  
Home is whenever I'm with you.


	8. Pause Regroup Moveout

Hi everyone! I just wanted to say I'm not finished with this story, I'm just busy and probably won't be getting back to it until the end of August - but I _promise_ I will return and I will let you read Booth's thank you letter to Brennan for his gift :) Real life is just calling. Until next time/chapter...oh and Diko :P bwahahaha :)

~ Meagan ~


	9. I Miss You Come Home

**Ok, so I have been gone a while with reason. Anyway, I also just got back from a cross country road trip (CA - FL ..._again - military move_). I was able to see Sedona, The Petrified Forest, The Hot Springs, The Diamond Crater, AK largest winery, and New Orleans. I highly recommend Sedona and The Petrified Forest I liked them both better than the Grand Canyon. Oh and of course if one can go to N.O than that is a must ;) Anyway, I hope it is okay. LMK so I can improve on certain things or what not. Thanks. Meg**_  
_

* * *

_Bones,_

_WOW. Just wow. You did it again baby, you did it again. I haven't smiled so big in so long as when I stuck that dvd in and watched everyone. Bones, you keep me going – I hope you realize that. Bones I love you so much. I love our unborn daughter too and I can't wait to come home to you two ;)_

_Yes, I loved the whole video Bones. The fact that you videoed daily life around the lab even when it annoyed Cam, made me smile. It was great seeing everyone, thank you. I loved seeing Parker and Pops as well :D That is a big smiley face baby. The whole video really made my night – my nights, plural. I love and I mean absolutely love our letters, but something about seeing you in person. It gives me an indescribable feeling. I feel so alone sometimes Bones, half of a whole. It's odd because I'm never alone here - but I am because you aren't here. So, thank you again for the video, I felt like I was home at times in the video...like I was there.  
_

_Bones, when you laid the glass on your stomach and showed me our daughters kicks when the water rippled…God….I had to rub at my eyes like a little boy, they weren't wet, but, but I miss you so badly baby. Watching you laying in our bed, all alone wearing my Flyers jersey and boxers, and sharing with me our daughter's kicks…It just makes me wish I could be there with you more. I would hold you and never let you go and I know you know that is just an expression, because I say it all the time when I'm home. I don't ever want to let you go Bones, and I know you know that._

_The song was really funny that you used and it worked well with the video : ) I try and watch the video every day. The part where you let the camera record you sleeping through the night, recorded yourself dreaming and breathing peacefully. God, Bones…I rewind it and imagine myself next to you as I let it play while I go to sleep. Your breathing helps me sleep, it always has._

_Although, okay, I admit, it is a bit of a tease watching you sleep and not being able to hold you through the night. It's like bringing a kid in a candy store and walking around the thing for an hour and then not getting any candy or window shopping, you know what I mean? I guess I hurt is all Bones and what I long for I can't have. I want my Bones back in my arms is what I want ;) I want you to steal my covers and me to not care and roll over and hold you and discard the comforter. I miss you. I want you._

_You asked and here is my answer, yes Bones I dream of you too – every night. I dream of coming home and seeing you and feeling our daughter's first kicks, I dream of you walking away from me, I dream of kissing your lips and anywhere else you want, because I can now ;) I dream of a little girl racing into our room in the early morning, and sometimes I'm taken back to about a year ago when my door creaked open and I saw your tear stained face enter my apartment and we broke laws, crossed lines, learned how to make love for the first time, and created life._

_Sometimes I still can't believe we are having a daughter together - together. It blows my mind Bones. All of this is just amazing and perfect Bones, It's everything I've ever wanted. I love you. I love you both. You said it took you about a month to make that Bones? That is awesome. It's getting late Bones and the guys are yelling about something or other. I love you and our unborn daughter so much Bones. I will see you two soon. Just remember, I'll be home soon Bones. I'll see you in my dreams tonight. Sweet dreams, Bones.  
_

_Love,_

_Booth_

Brennan woke around six rubbing her eyes not wanting to get out of bed. She looked at her cell and saw that she had a new e-mail from Booth in her inbox. She sighed, and glanced at her cell as she pulled her comforter off of her and got up. She did not read his emails unless it was night, for they were usually lengthy. Brennan's un-socked feet touched the ground and she exhaled, and glanced at her cell again. Then she pulled her feet back up into bed and put them back under the covers as she reached for her cell.

Brennan started to read Booth's e-mail and after the first few lines she felt her eyes start to water, as she kept reading she brushed tears away. She missed him and he had said such kind things, he missed her too. She finished the letter and sat a moment missing him wiping her eyes and exhaling she absentmindedly brought her hand to her stomach.

Though, it was only a moment of rest, she did have to be at work. First, she walked over to Booth's drawer and took out one of his white tank top undershirts and held it up to her nose. Today was going to be one of the hard days. Brennan inhaled, wiped her tears with it and whispered into the lonely room, "Please come home soon, Booth."

* * *

Michael Buble Home

Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm

May be surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky, I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
'Cause this was not your dream  
But you always believed in me

Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home


	10. The Only Exception

_Booth,_

_ I'm glad you continue to enjoy the dvd that I made. Everyone was very happy that it made it over to you and did not get lost in the mail. Angela was the main one that was worried about the dvd becoming lost in the mail and then she started to get me a bit anxious, but Cam said the odds of the package becoming lost in the mail were very slim. I wasn't sure if I believed her so I looked it up and the odds are higher than Cam suggested. Though, I believe she lied to me purposely to ease Angela and my fears. It didn't work. Regardless I'm very happy you enjoyed seeing everyone and I miss you. God, I…I miss you so much Booth._

_ I wish you were home, I know you wish it more and I should be grateful for everything I have. I only miss you and wish I could see you everyday. No, not only see you. I miss you beside me at night. The bed feels so big and empty without you. I miss your lazy louder than you will ever believe snores and stealing the covers from you, because you would always use that as an excuse to roll over and hold me in the middle of the night. Mainly, I just miss you Booth. I just want you home, we all do._

_ I'm becoming quite large, this baby feels like a watermelon inside of me. I don't even want to imagine what kind of pain I'm going to feel giving birth to our daughter. I know you know that I thought of the name Christine Angela Booth. Do you like it? I want her to have your last name. I don't believe in marriage, thus I feel she should carry your last name. I know you are a traditional person Booth and giving our daughter her father's last name is traditional. Angela could be her middle name, because of my best friend, Angela and Christine, because of my mother's name. _

_Booth, my mother had an unjust death, but our daughter was created with love. I understand she wasn't actually created with love. Though, I understand the metaphor and all it stands for now. Christine was created with love. It's simple; really, I love you, and you I. Thank you for loving me Booth. _

_I always wondered what would happen to our already fragile relationship once or if we ever crossed that unspoken line. Would I screw everything up and ruin yet another relationship? A relationship I couldn't afford to ruin? Or would everything play out just fine for thirty, forty or fifty years. I found that highly unlikely as relationships all have their ups and their downs. I never did tell you that after we made love that first night I had a hard time sleeping and woke to you lightly snoring, holding me close. I watched you. I couldn't, not watch you. It sounds almost delusional, but I felt transfixed by you Booth. _

_As I watched you sleep I realized that things were going to change between us – change was inevitable. I had told you this myself. Most of all I realized, even with my heart pounding against my rib cage. I wasn't scared. For the first time in my life I felt like maybe just maybe transcendent and eternal might just exist. I remember smiling, and wanting you reach out and touch your face so bad, but not wanting to wake you. I knew you had to get Broadsky in a couple of hours and you needed what little sleep you were able to get. So, I snuggled closer into your side and rest my head under your head on your bare chest as you slept. I closed my eyes and I did something that I told myself I would never do. I broke a promise I made to myself at fifteen, a promise that love did not exist and I could be comfortable with loneliness. I allowed myself to love and be loved that night or morning and then forever more.  
_

_ I never told you how much I loved you that night Booth, because that was the very first night in my life since I was fifteen that I entertained the possibility that love did in fact exist. I learned that I didn't want to be alone anymore – ever. I knew that reality – the inevitable morning- was going to come soon, but I couldn't leave your chest. You were warm and most of all you were, no, you are my home. I had always kept myself at a comfortable distance, but that morning I suddenly found myself believing in things like transcendent and eternal. I have to admit maybe I was a little scared, but not scared enough to leave. No fear to leave you alone in that bed and walk out of the door before you woke ever ebbed into my mind. I guess love can break even the most rational of people Booth. It does not discriminate, it does make exceptions and I found you to be mine.  
_

_For I found I simply couldn't leave you. I had found not only a family, not a house, but a home in you. I thought I was on my way to believing that morning in love. I didn't realize I was already in love. Love is very irrational Booth, it had already found me and I hadn't even realized it until later that morning when you had to leave and find Broadsky.  
_

_Now as I lay here wiping tears from my eyes and missing your eyes, the sound of you lightly snoring beside me, the way we sleep entangled in one another, the way you look at me, comfort me, explain certain jokes to me that I don't understand. I think to myself how we held so much in, how I held so much in for so long Booth. I'm glad that I finally told you I love you, because I should have said it a long time ago. _

_After everything we have been through, Booth I don't know how you managed to wait for me to come around. I'm starting to cry harder now Booth. I hate taking risks, you know this. I like to know what is going to happen, calculated, and precise. You Booth, you were the biggest and greatest risk I've ever taken in my life. I love you Booth, please come home soon. For you as much as me, and if you aren't taking a bus to base then I don't want to meet at the coffee cart. I want to meet you at the airport._

_I'm tired Booth and I'm going to go to bed. I will send you a picture of my large abdomen in the morning so you can see our unborn daughter. Oh, and I'm going to put the sonogram video on youtube Booth so you can see it. I love you._

_Love,_

_Bones_

_P.S Who would have guessed we would be having a baby together and so soon? That definitely changes a relationship. I'm glad that you are so excited to have a baby with me :) I'm excited...and nervous, but mostly just excited. I love you!  
_

* * *

_The Only Exception Paramore  
_

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it._

And my momma swore  
that she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I've sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

You are the only exception. _[x4]_

You are the only exception. _[x4]_

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.


	11. If I Could Be Where You Are

Booth smiled and stretched in his seat of the large carrier plane he was on. He had been chosen to fly home with a hand full of other men from his battalion on a sudden honorable discharge. It was extremely odd and shouldn't have happened. It never had before. It was not how the military operated, but Booth wasn't about to question why he was going home. He was just glad he was headed back. He smiled glancing at his watch. It was ten thirteen pm. He remembered looking up the sonogram she posted of their daughter last month and he couldn't wait to surprise Bones.

Brennan dialed Angela right away. So, after everything, this is how it was going to happen she wondered as she listened to the phone ring.

"Hello? Bren?" Angela said in a sleep laden voice.

"My water broke." Brennan blurted out.

Angela sat up immediately shaking her now half awake husband to life. Hodgins looked at her odd and she mouthed what had happened. At that Hodgins rose and brushed the sleep out of his eyes to make a phone call to Cam who had agreed to watch Michael if Brennan was to go into labor in the middle of the night. When he returned to his bedroom to dress himself as Angela was doing hurriedly, Cam was on her way as promised.

"How long ago Bren? We will be right over." Angela reassured her friend as she put one leg through a pair of comfy jeans.

"It has been about forty five minutes." Brennan said adding, "I wanted to take a shower before I went to the hospital and I know the first child doesn't come that quickly for most women. I'm fine. My contractions are far apart and the warm water relaxed me." Brennan explained.

"Why of course it did, but sweetie. You really need to get to a hospital now. We are coming to get you. Bren you are two weeks early." Angela said pulling her pants up.

Brennan sighed, "Ange?"

"Yeah Sweetie?"

"I wish Booth was here." Brennan frowned a sad smile on her end of the line as a heavy silence hung on the line and Brennan played with her hair twirling it around nervously. She knew she was two weeks early, but chose to deny it. She couldn't think of that right now, she was too upset as it was. She needed to get it together. Christine was coming, Booth or no Booth, early or not.

"Me too, sweetie. I will see you in a little bit I have to get dressed hon." Angela said sadly when she had to get off the phone with her friend.

"See you soon Ange." Brennan said.

"Soon." Angela said and hung up quick throwing on a bra, shirt and sweatshirt. Hodgins walked by and Angela stopped her husband.

"Babe did you call…"

"She is on her way right now." Hodgins reassured his wife.

"Thank you." Angela smiled and grabbed her purse and walking out of her room down stairs only to see car lights pulling up in the driveway. _Cam. _

Angela opened their home up for their boss. "It's really happening." Said Cam.

"I know." Angela smiled.

"How is she?" asked Cam.

"She wants Booth." Angela said and Cam nodded in understanding sad for her coworker and friend.

"Michael is asleep we checked on him before we came down. He is out like a light you shouldn't have any problems and you have our number. Thanks a million, we will keep you updated, but we really do have to go." Angela said.

"It's not a problem. Go and tell her I said congratulations."

"We will." Angela said as she was getting into the passengers side door. It was really happening, Booth or no Booth. Angela needed to Facetime him or something.

Brennan opened her laptop and brought it to the couch to write.

_Booth,_

_I'm scared Booth and I'm never scared. I want you to be here so bad, so bad. I just want you to know that I love you and I need you and we are not together just because I became pregnant Booth. I do not believe in two people carrying out a relationship or trying to make it work just because a person became pregnant out of a night of sex. Booth that is just the thing, maybe we only slept together once. _

_Although, I have known you many times Booth, I know you sometimes better than I think you know yourself I believe you know me better than I know myself as well. Angela says that as well. I feel small and alone tonight without you here. It's strange because tonight I need to be strong and I'm definitely not small, not one bit. I love you Booth. Well tonight seems to be the night our daughter planned to arrive into the world. Booth, I'm in labor. _

_Love,_

_Bones_

_PS Don't worry Angela and Hodgins should be coming through my door at any moment and taking me to the hospital. I'm fine, don't worry about me. I love you. Soon to be Christine Angela Booth and Mommy Bones._

Brennan had been settled into Washington Memorial hospital for a good hour now. She flipped through channels as Angela sat next to her and Hodgins wandered the corridors to find more coffee.

"I wrote him before we came. I told him I was in labor." Brennan said suddenly. "I love him Angela and I don't like that we are apart right now."

Angela was quiet a moment. "That's great sweetie, is there anyway he can contact you instantly once he reads what you wrote?" Angela asked.

"He could e-mail me or maybe check the youtube account that he recently set up to contact me through. He can contact me through that if all else fails." Brennan said sadly, yet matter of factly.

"Ange, can you check my phone for me? Through the night I mean." Brennan asked.

"Of course I will check it. And that's good he can e-mail you. What about Facetime or skype? Can you talk with him by cell phone?" Angela asked.

Brennan was silent for a while grabbing hold of the side of the railing and forgetting to breath, forgetting everything around her but the hospital wrist band she intently stared at to forget the pain. Then the horrid cramping was over for now.

Brennan looked back to Angela, "No, not by phone."

"Okay, it's okay. I will be here and Hodgins will be here. Booth will get the letter tonight, I'm sure sweetie." Angela tried to reassure her friend.

Brennan locked eyes with Angela, "You don't know that." her tired eyes threatened to gloss over. She was at eight and a half centimeters, it wasn't much longer now.

"I want to push!" Brennan yelled to Angela frustrated, hot and extremely uncomfortable as she overheard the nurse saying something to Angela.

"Not yet Ms. Brennan, you are going to have to wait until ten…"

"She usually likes to be called Dr. Brennan." Angela said to the nurse.

"I don't give a damn what you call me! I just would like to have this child out of me! I'm pushing!" Brennan said and Angela tried to calm her as did the nurse. Though, it was Brennan.

"Angela!" Brennan asked.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Did he get it yet? Did you check my cell phone?" she said in a whimper as she thrashed her head deeper into her pillow and exhaled slowly. This was hell. Childbirth was not beautiful and wonderful, maybe the finally getting the child out of you part was wonderful, but not this. So, up until that time came Brennan had a very different view on childbirth than Angela did.

Booth smiled as the large carrier plane touched down on United States soil. It had been one long flight and a much longer tour than he had originally expected. He was glad to be home and couldn't wait to get back to their mighty hut and surprise his Bones.

He hailed a cab and gave the cabbie the address to his new house. God it felt so good to be home! In the cab his cell phone suddenly went off with a million alert tones letting him know that he now had service along with a ton of new mail and messages. Though, he would take care of them later. For, he only cared about one thing right now and he was on his way to see her.

* * *

If I Could Be Where You Are by Enya - Lyrics :

Where are you this moment?  
only in my dreams.  
You're missing, but you're always  
a heart beat from me.  
I'm lost now without you,  
I don't know where you are.  
I keep watching , I keep hoping,  
but time keeps us apart.

Is there a way I can find you,  
is there a sign I should know,  
is there a road I could follow,  
to bring you back home?

Winter lies before me,  
now you're so far away.  
In the darkness of my dreaming,  
the light of you will stay,

If I could be close beside you,  
If I could be where you are,  
If I could reach out and touch you,  
and bring you back home,  
Is there a way I can find you,  
Is there a sign I should know,  
Is there a road I could follow,  
to bring you back home to me.

* * *

Uh-oh? What now? Yikes. God, I feel for Brennan. I only received two reviews last chapter so I'm guessing this story has been dropped. I know with kids starting school it's been crazy busy for everyone, but I hope you liked this one. Poor Brennan, what now?


	12. Stairway To Heaven

Because I'm awesome like that and updated so quickly. Thank you so much for the reviews! They helped me to update so quickly lol more A/N at bottom of chapter.

* * *

_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold  
_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven.  
_

_When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed  
_

_With a word she can get what she came for.  
_

_Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven._

_Stairway To Heaven by Zeppelin  
_

* * *

_Booth smiled as the large carrier plane touched down on United States soil. It had been one long flight and a much longer tour than he had originally expected. He was glad to be home and couldn't wait to get back to their mighty hut and surprise his Bones._

_He hailed a cab and gave the cabbie the address to his new house. God it felt so good to be home! In the cab his cell phone suddenly went off with a million alert tones letting him know that he now had service along with a ton of new mail and messages. Though, he would take care of them later. For, he only cared about one thing right now and he was on his way to see her._

Or so he thought.

"Angela! Have you checked?" Brennan asked in between contractions.

Angela glanced at her friend's cell phone. "I checked it sweetie. I'm sure he is really busy right now. He will get it soon."

"I changed my mind. I want the epidural." Brennan told the nurse who had paged the doctor.

"I'm sorry it's too late to give you an epidural now honey. You can do this." Said Robyn the nurse.

Booth hummed along to a song he loved on the radio station. It was Faithfully by Journey. Booth was singing the words in his head. He smiled reminded of one of the kids back in Afghan who loved Journey and would play it often in their tent. He had drifted off many a nights with the song playing in the background. He smiled thinking of eighties bands when Foreigner came to mind. He chuckled to himself thinking of Cam and Hodgins catching Bones dancing around to Hot Blooded at work.

He fidgeted a bit in the cab stretching and mouthing the words to Faithfully. The cab came to a red light and the cabbie spoke, "Welcome home buddy. Long tour, eh?"

"Thanks and yeah, very long." Booth said. He felt his phone in his camis and decided it wouldn't harm anyone to check some of his messages. Maybe Bones had sent him something. He smiled when he opened up his inbox to see her e-mail.

"No it's not too late!" Brennan argued irrationally. "I want more drugs!" she said sternly then shifted in her bed "Oh shit!" Brennan mumbled as another contraction hit.

"Temperance you are fully dilated. We need you to push." Robyn said, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"It's not time, not yet." Brennan argued. "Angela?" Brennan asked sighing she laid her head back in defeat, "I just wish he was here…" she sat back up, having giving up hours ago on ever trying to be comfortable in any position.

"I know sweetie, me too." Angela said not knowing what else to say.

Some random nurse wasn't supposed to be holding her leg. It was suppose to be Booth. Angela was awesome with ice cubes and a wet cloth. Though, she wasn't Booth. He was a legit want. It was also a want that she knew would never come true. He would not be able to see Christine the day she arrived into the world. He was in Afghanistan.

Hodgins walked in the room "Hey Ange I…"

"GET OUT!" yelled Angela.

"GO AWAY!" followed Brennan.

Needless to say Hodgins didn't go back into the delivery room. It was time. He decided to call Cam and check on her and Michael. He tried once inside the hospital, but his phone service was being temperamental so he headed down stairs and outside to make a quick call.

He sighed on his way down in the lone elevator whispering to no one, "We got her Booth. Don't worry man. She is in good hands buddy."

Booth's cell lit up and he opened her message:

_Booth,_

_I'm scared Booth and I'm never scared. I want you to be here so bad, so bad. I just want you to know that I love you and I need you. I need you to know we are not together just because I became pregnant Booth. I do not believe in two people carrying out a relationship or trying to make it work just because a person became pregnant out of a night of sex. Booth that is just the thing, maybe we only slept together once. _

_Although, I have known you many times Booth, I know you sometimes better than I think you know yourself I believe you know me better than I know myself as well. Angela says that as well. I feel small and alone tonight without you here. It's strange because tonight I need to be strong and I'm definitely not small, not one bit. I love you Booth. Well tonight seems to be the night our daughter planned to arrive into the world. Booth, I'm in labor. _

_Love,_

_Bones_

_PS Don't worry Angela and Hodgins should be coming through my door at any moment and taking me to the hospital. I'm fine, don't worry about me. I love you. Soon to be Christine Angela Booth and Mommy Bones._

He almost dropped his phone when he read that one little line, _Booth, I'm in labor._

Oh my God, Oh my God. Holy Shit! She was in labor having their daughter and she had written that over five hours ago. She was scared. She wanted him and he wasn't there. _Bones_

"Turn the cab around! I need to go to Washington Memorial now! Step on it buddy!" Booth said finally finding his voice and wishing so damn bad that he had the SUV and lights to go with it.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Turn the damn cab around my girlfriends in labor!" Booth said and the cabbie did so with an anxious Booth in the backseat. He knew it was going to take forty five minutes to get there.

Would he make it? He silently pleaded with God. The way people do when they want something really bad to happen. He would never do that again and he would always do this and so on. Just as long as he let him get to the hospital in time to see Christine come into the world. Though, he should just be happy his discharge had happened when it had and he was chosen to go home, right? It was fate he would at least get to be there the day his daughter made her entrance into the world. He should be thankful for that and let the rest go, right?

Though, he couldn't. As much as he tried to be thankful for fate and destiny working in his favor. He just couldn't let himself be content knowing it was very likely he may miss his daughter's birth.

"Anything?" Brennan breathed out between contractions to Angela.

Angela just shook her head no and gave her a sad smile. Brennan looked away from Angela nodding yes, accepting the fact of the matter.

"It's time to push again Dr. Brennan." Said Robyn, "Come on honey, you can do it baby girl."

Booth called her baby and she ended most of her letters with love Bones and baby girl. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. Booth hated it when she cried, it made him sad. She would be strong and happy. She frowned as she looked to one young nurse in her twenties and then to Robyn, an older woman built like Ms. Julian. Though, Robyn had a warm smile and motherly tone.

Booth threw a fifty at the cab driver and ran toward the hospital entrance his bag over his shoulder. He ran up to the front desk frazzled, "Temperance Brennan. I need to find her. She should be on the maternity ward."

The girl at the front desk glanced at her coworker letting her know the guy in camis freaked her out.

"What is your name sir?" asked Samantha.

"Seeley Booth. Seeley Joseph Booth." Booth was desperate and put up with Samantha already. He was so close and so far at the same time.

"Are you related to Dr. Brennan?" asked Samantha.

_Are you serious? _

"I hope not because she is having my daughter." Booth growled frustrated.

"Sir you aren't on her list of…" Samantha started.

"What do you mean I'm not on her contact list? I'm her medical proxy for God's sake!" Booth yelled and Samantha sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you sir."

_She had to be kidding. This wasn't happening!_

Hodgins looked up at the frustrated man in camis and recognized the voice immediately. _Booth._

"We need you to push again Dr. Brennan." Dr. Richards said, only when the time finally came to push she didn't want too.

"No. I need Booth!" Brennan said stubbornly.

"Honey, honey, look at me baby." Said Robyn. Brennan opened her eyes and locked them onto Robyn's. "Now you listen to me. You are going to have this baby regardless if your husband is overseas or not. Do you understand me? Now go on and push." Robyn said and Brennan nodded sitting up as she pushed and moaned through the next contraction.

"Atta girl." Robyn said to a closed eyed Brennan squeezing Angela's hand.

"Booth!" Hodgins yelled as he ran toward the man utterly confused. "Holy Crap! How the hell did…"

"Hodgins where is she?"

"Come on man. She is in labor right now. She has been at ten for a while now and last I walked in she was pushing. She is good buddy. She is doing fine." Hodgins said as they raced toward the elevator.

"Hold the elevator!" Booth screamed. They got to it as it shut in their face. "Damn it!" Booth banged his fists against the elevator in defeat. Then they heard a loud rumble as the elevator behind them opened momentarily and shut and opened again. Hodgins and Booth looked to each other.

Brennan closed her eyes and squeezed Angela's hand hard as she concentrated on Angela and Robyn's voice. They coached her reminding her to push and when to stop. Angela tried the cold rag, but Brennan had only growled not to touch her. A half hour later she didn't mind the wet cloth so much. Every now and then Brennan would pretend Robyn or Angela's voice was Booth's as he whispered comforting words to her.

"Atta girl, she should be breaching soon." Robyn said and Brennan couldn't take it anymore and finally let the gloss spill over. It wasn't because of the pain, she wanted Booth.

The elevator finally stayed open. Only to show a little boy around seven standing alone crying hysterically. _If it wasn't one thing it was another. _

Hodgins took the little boy's hand, "I want my…Mommy!" he sobbed. "The elevator was stuck! I was all by myself. I want my Mommy!"

Security ran up to them. "Sir, this elevator is temporarily out of use."

_No shit? _

Booth looked to Hodgins, "What room and floor?"

"She is on four room 205." Hodgins said and Booth bolted toward the stairs seeing as how he didn't want to end up missing his daughter's birth because of a damned malfunctioning elevator. As he ascended the stairs he swore they would never end. He only climbed the stairs faster.

"Good job sweetie." Angela said smiling at her friend.

"Bones!" He burst through the door trying to catch his breath. "Bones! I'm here!" but his features changed to a look of defeat when he looked at the party of people in the room.

Brennan sighed taking in a much needed deep breath. She swore she could actually hear him now, a faint whisper, but his whisper. He was a million miles away yet she swore she could still hear him clear as day. It made her wonder if she was dreaming? His voice sounded so very real. She smiled because it felt as if he was really here too.

* * *

Stairway To Heaven ;) Led Zeppelin

There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven.  
When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for.  
Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven.

There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure  
'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it makes me wonder.

There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,  
And my spirit is crying for leaving.  
In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,  
And the voices of those who stand looking.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it really makes me wonder.

And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason.  
And a new day will dawn for those who stand long  
And the forests will echo with laughter.

If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,  
It's just a spring clean for the May queen.  
Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run  
There's still time to change the road you're on.  
And it makes me wonder.

Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,  
The piper's calling you to join him,  
Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind.

And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul.  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show  
How everything still turns to gold.  
And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last.  
When all is one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll.

And she's buying a stairway to heaven.

* * *

Hum...So, what is going on? Did she have Christine? Didn't she have her? Is everything okay? When will Brennan finally believe in fate? Probably never ha...but "It makes me wonder" oh and stairway of heaven? So good.


	13. I Don't Want To Wait

_You look at me from across the room  
You're wearing your anguish again  
Believe me I know the feeling  
It sucks you into the jaws of anger(oooooooh)  
So breathe a little more deeply my love  
All we have is this very moment  
And I don't want to do what his father,  
And his father, and his father did,  
I want to be here now  
So open up your morning light,  
And say a little prayer for right  
You know that if we are to stay alive,  
And see the peace in every eye..._

_I Don't Want To Wait - Paula Cole  
_

* * *

_"Bones!" He burst through the door trying to catch his breath. "Bones! I'm here!" but his features changed to a look of defeat when he looked at the party of people in the room._

_Brennan sighed taking in a much needed deep breath. She swore she could actually hear him now, a faint whisper, but his whisper. He was a million miles away yet she swore she could still hear him clear as day. It made her wonder if she was dreaming. His voice sounded so very real. She smiled because it felt as if he was really here too._

"Damn you Booth!" Brennan gritted her teeth and let out a gasp as she fell back against the bed.

"You need to push again hon." Said Robyn.

Brennan closed her eyes sat forward and clenched her teeth as she opened her mouth and then shut it. Fuck, this was happening.

Booth glanced at the people in the room again. They stared back at him dumbfounded at the man in soaking wet cami's. Everyone could hear the raging storm outside and it was evident he had been caught in it.

_What the hell?_

He was in the wrong room. He raised his hand up, one hand still on the door knob. "I'm sorry, my apologies." He ran out and looked at the door's number.

_This was room 204! Hodgins had told him room 205, right? Right? Shit! What room was she in!_

"She is breaching." Said Robyn.

"One more big push to get her shoulders out Sweetie!" Said Angela as the storm made its presence known throughout the hospital groaning with thunder. It was as if the weather was reflecting how Brennan felt.

Booth stopped in his tracks and turned around. Screw the front desk and information. He knew that voice. Only one person called his Bones sweetie; Angela. He opened the door and a nurse looked up at the man in camis. Everyone else was too involved in little Christine's arrival to notice his presence.

"Sir can I help you?" asked Kaitlen. Booth was a bit of a sore site and a site for sore eyes as well. Frazzled, tired, and wet he ignored Kaitlen.

Booth smiled and rushed toward them, "Bones!"

Angela turned around shocked, "Booth? What the hell, how? Oh my God!"

"Bones!"

"Booth!" she smiled, "I knew you would get my message." Brennan waited for the contraction to pass.

"Who are you?" asked Kaitlen.

"I'm the baby's father." Booth said and Angela stepped aside. Booth's hand now in Brennan's she gave a final push. Angela put her hands over her mouth as Christine's screams filled the room. Brennan leaned forward to see her little girl. Booth cut the cord and the nurses showed her to Brennan then took her away to clean her up.

"Booth, we're a family." Brennan leaned back against the pillows and smiled her little girl sparkling eyed smile at him.

He smiled back at her and squeezed her hand. Sometimes words weren't needed.

Hodgins and the security guard had found the seven year old boy's mother and now Hodgins raced up stairs to find out what was going on. He still couldn't believe Booth was back, he was just thankful he was.

"She is adorable Bren." Angela said, "I'm going to see if I can go find Hodgins. I'll be right back."

"Okay, thanks for everything Ange." Brennan smiled at her friend who returned it with a bright one of her own.

"Booth, how…? How were you able to come home?" Brennan stammered out.

"You know Bones, I'm not even sure if I completely understand that one myself yet." Booth smiled and a nurse walked up and placed Christine in Brennan's arms. Brennan looked to Booth and smiled.

"Look Booth." Brennan said glossy eyed at the overwhelming realization. Everything was hitting her at once. She was coming back to reality. Booth was home and she just gave birth to their daughter.

"I see Bones, she is beautiful. Can I hold her?"

Brennan paused it was his child of course he could. "No."

Booth looked at her odd and she continued, "Not until after I kiss you. I've missed you Booth. I love you."

Brennan moaned into his mouth his lips tasted good on hers. It was a slow and steady kiss and she missed his lips so much. She missed him.

"I missed you too Bones, more than you will ever know."

Brennan smiled, "I'm glad you're home. Would you like to hold Christine now?"

"Of course." Brennan said yawning as she passed Christine to Booth.

"Hey there Christine, I'm your Daddy. Mommy showed me a video of you kicking her when you were inside her belly." Christine yawned and Booth looked at Brennan, she was asleep. He smiled at her. It had been so long since he had seen her sleep, but he couldn't say he almost forgot how peaceful it was to watch her sleep because he could never forget.

"Christine, Mommy is the strongest woman I know. I hope you take after her." Christine moved in his arms a bit as if agreeing. "Well, maybe you don't have to be right all the time like Mommy. That would be okay with me." Booth smiled and kissed his little girl.

After a half hour of holding her he walked over and set her down in her little plastic hospital crib. He then walked over and lay down on the couch. He looked at both his sleeping girls and smiled. He couldn't sleep, not now, even if he wanted too. Instead out of habit he checked his cell messages. There was nothing of importance. He was so used to seeing a message from Brennan that he didn't really care of any others.

Although, there was a new message in his trash so he opened it before he deleted them all. It was from Brennan.

_Booth,_

_Hey it's Angela, I know Bren really wanted you to be here and I know you did too. I thought I should send a follow up message so you wouldn't freak out if you weren't able to get in touch with us right away. She is doing excellent. She keeps asking me to check her cell to see if you have received her messages. Studley, I hope you know how much she loves you and how bad she misses you. She has been so strong Booth. Then again, it is Brennan we are speaking of isn't it? _

_Anyway, just come home soon Booth. We all love and miss you. I will take a picture of Christine when she arrives and send it to you. Stay safe and we all love you so much!_

_Ange, Bren, and almost here Christine ;-)_

Brennan was looking at Booth smiling at his phone. "What are you smiling about?"

"You." Booth got up and went to pull up a chair beside her. The site of her taking away all of the anguish of this past deployment.

"Me?" she tilted her head. "You weren't even looking in my direction Booth."

"Nope, but I was thinking about you. I was reading a message." Booth

"I take it, it is an old message? Seeing as how you received my message that I was in labor and that was the last one I sent." Brennan said.

"Actually, Angela sent it. She was updating me on how you were doing just in case I wasn't able to contact you back right away. She was letting me know your progress." Booth said.

"Why? Oh, this was when she thought you were still in Afghanistan. I understand, and that was nice of her."

"It was. She is a very good friend Bones." Booth smiled at Brennan and she reached for his hand.

"I love you Booth."

"I love you too Bones." Booth placed a kiss on her forehead and she took his face in her hands and redirected his lips to meet hers. His touch, smell and taste were all so refreshing and calming. It was a short and sweet kiss, but it was Booth. He was home, right here.

Booth sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair next to Brennan's bed and held her hand in the silent night, both parent's just stare at their daughter.

"Booth?" her voice was just above a whisper.

"Hhhmm?"

"I understand now why you value certain traditions." Brennan stated quietly.

"What do you mean Bones?"

"When the nurse asked you who you were I heard her. I heard your response too. I know what you wanted to say, but you respect me too much to ever ask me for something that I have made clear I do not believe in, nor do I want to take part in." Brennan said carefully.

"I'm still not getting you here Bones."

"I once told you I couldn't change. I didn't have an open heart like you did. You proved me wrong, I missed you so much Booth. Though, don't get on your high horse just yet. While, I told you I couldn't change. I also told you change was inevitable. I contradicted myself Booth."

Brennan shrugged her shoulders, "Christine and I are both your girls. I'm a woman, but a woman who could never see herself in a relationship with anyone other than you. I love you Booth." Brennan's gloss filled eyes let a single tear escape them as it left a warm dry track down her porcelain skin.

"Is that a proposal Bones?" Booth asked carefully.

"I suppose if you want it to be then it could be one." Brennan studied his face and he only smiled back at her.

"You wanted me to tell the nurse you were my wife, admit it. You are getting soft on me Bones." Booth said teasing Brennan.

"I am not any less or more malleable than I was when you left."

"You are too Dr. Brennan." Booth said kissing her temple and then her lips. Brennan broke their kiss upon hearing Christine's whimpers. Booth smiled as he picked up his daughter and placed Christine in her mother's outreached arms.

Booth leaned in wrapping his arm around Brennan's shoulders as he smoothed the soft baby hair on Christine's head.

"Booth you are all wet from the storm and you never gave me an answer." Brennan whispered in his ear as his face was mere inches from hers while he leaned over her shoulder.

"Bones, yes, of course I will marry you." Booth smiled and planted a kiss on her crown.

"You realize that this doesn't change anything. It's just a piece of paper." Brennan said.

"Okay, okay." Booth chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Brennan asked.

"Because you are not only softer, but an even worse liar then before I left." Booth chuckled again.

"I'm not-" Brennan started, but Booth put his fingers to her lips.

"Yeah Bones, you are. I love that about you. I love you." Booth said kissing her lips again.

"Booth?"

"Hhmm?"

"Don't tell anybody, okay? Not yet." Brennan asked wide eyed with the realization that she was going to get married.

"Bones, we are going to play by your rules on this. You asked, you tell me when it's okay to tell people and all that stuff. I mean it's not like we are wearing rings anyway." Booth didn't want to mention the w word aloud. If she heard the word wedding, Booth thought it would definitely spook her back into her cage.

"Okay." Brennan agreed smiling at him and then at Christine. She looked back to Booth with a furrowed brow. "Booth, do you know why a wedding ring is supposed to go on ones left hand and on their ring finger?"

"Enlighten me Bones." Booth said.

"People use to think there was a vein that connects from ones ring finger to their heart. There is a vein that connects them, but it is not abnormal like ones right side. The heart is felt on humans left side of their body easily. There is a main artery on the left side of ones body, but it does not directly connect the ring finger to the heart." Brennan finished.

"Well do you want a ring?"

"I don't know. I didn't think I would want to ever be in a monogamous relationship, but I am. I will think about if I would like a ring later." Brennan said.

A young nurse who was quiet during Christine's birth named Morgan walked in and handed Brennan a blank birth certificate to sign. It was a bit surreal to Brennan. She stared at the blank page a moment and put down 'Christine Angela Booth.'

Morgan took it, "That is a lovely name. Congratulations Dr. Brennan, Sergeant Major."

"Thank you Morgan. How did you know Booth was a Sergeant Major?" asked Brennan.

Morgan smiled thinking of past memories, "My dad was a pilot when I was a kid and he went through a few deployments. I grew up on military bases, so I recognized his rank on his cami's."

"Oh, yes of course." Brennan said and Booth smiled at the young woman in her mid- twenties.

"Again, congratulations and thank you for your service. Christine is a lucky little girl. I will get out of your hair now." Morgan smiled a barely there smile at Booth and Brennan as she turned to leave. A smile filled with deep memories and moments.

"Wait. Why do you consider her lucky?" Brennan asked.

Morgan smiled a faint smile contemplating if she should say what she was thinking. Then just screwing it and saying it, "Because she is a BRAT." Morgan knew she was just being nostalgic and she should have kept to herself, but sometimes the nostalgia is so strong. Morgan had just told her husband she was pregnant two weeks ago and her husband was deployed as well.

Booth smiled and surprisingly Brennan understood the acronym and nickname that children born into a military lifestyle acquired.

"Born Rough And Tough." Morgan quipped at Booth and Brennan and left the room, "I will have her birth certificate ready as soon as possible it shouldn't take long."

"Thank you Morgan." Brennan said to Morgan. As she quietly left the room Angela and Hodgins walked in.

"You guys need to make more of those!" Angela said as she admired the sleeping Christine.

"She is pretty cute man, good job." Hodgins nudged Booth and he smiled.

Morgan smiled quietly to herself as she walked down the corridor staring at Christine's birth certificate she smiled and placed her hand on her twenty three week abdomen. Soon, hopefully he would be home in time. If that woman's fiancé could maybe her husband could too. Booth and Brennan would never know the impact they left on the young nurse that evening.

_Sent from iphone at 2: 32 am on Friday MWill8686 wrote:_

_Hey babe, what do you think about the name Brennan if it's a girl? Today at work there was a Sarge who showed up all soaking wet in his cami's just in time for his little girl's birth. The mother's name was Temperance Brennan like the novelist. It may have been her, I wasn't paying much attention to that aspect…you know me just help deliver her kid ") They named the baby Christine, but you know how I like different names. His name is Seeley J. Booth…too plain for me. I don't know I just…it was good seeing that he made it home. It stood for so much, I just, I could feel her anguish in her eyes, because I know it too. I miss you Jason. I love you. Please come home safe and soon. _

Morgan sent her message and didn't expect a reply anytime soon. Then she felt her phone vibrate and she checked it smiling.

_Sent from iphone at 2:35 am on September 30__th__ wrote:_

_Dang babe, you were writing a letter __ I love the name Brennan, baby. You always have liked different names. I'm glad the Sarge made it in time. See you two soon! I love you more than you will ever know ;) – J_

Morgan smiled and inhaled and exhaled. She needed to process Christine's birth certificate. It was three thirty and Angela and Hodgins had left when Morgan walked back into Brennan's room. Booth and Brennan were asleep, but Brennan stirred upon Morgan's entrance.

"Sorry, I'm just dropping her birth certificate off." Morgan whispered.

"No, no it's fine." Brennan smiled, "It's still pouring out isn't it?" Brennan asked and Morgan checked as the lightning flashed its answer.

They both were quiet just admiring the storm.

"We have always done everything in the rain." Brennan said in a whisper to Morgan who turned to listen. "I'm engaged."

"Congratulations." Another whisper.

"I don't know why I could tell you, but I felt I could not tell my best friend." Brennan stated and Morgan shrugged.

"I won't say anything to anyone you know and you can be sure of it." Morgan offered.

"Maybe that is it." Thunder echoed as Morgan stood and Brennan continued, "I'm glad I told you. I'm happy I'm engaged. It's a strange feeling."

"I'm happy for you Dr. Brennan." Morgan said.

Brennan looked to Morgan, "You can call me Brennan, all of my friends do and while I don't know you personally. I shared a lot with you just now. I believe my friend Angela would say we shared a moment. I don't know about that, although I do thank you for listening."

"You're welcome Brennan." Morgan tried the name out on her lips for the first time. Then they shared a smile and Morgan left.

_Sent from iphone at 3:35 MWill8686 wrote :_

_I love you too Jason and I agree. I really like that name too ; ) I love you! Morgan_

Not long after she felt her pocket vibrate and smiled.

* * *

I Don't Want To Wait by Paula Cole ...one of my favs...

So open up your morning light,  
And say a little prayer for right  
You know that if we are to stay alive  
Then see the peace in every eye...

doo doo doo doo do doo do  
do do doo doo doo doo dooo doo ooh

She had two babies, one was six months, one was three  
In the war of '44...  
Every telephone ring, every heartbeat stinging  
When she thought it was God calling her  
Oh, would her son grow to know his father?

_[CHORUS:]_  
I don't want to wait for our lives to be over,  
I want to know right now, what will it be?  
I don't want to wait for our lives to be over,  
Will it be yes or will it be...sorry?

doo doo oooh doo ooh do do ooh

He showed up all wet on the rainy front step  
Wearing shrapnel in his skin  
And the war he saw lives inside him still,  
It's so hard to be gentle and warm  
The years pass by and now he has granddaughters

_[CHORUS]_

You look at me from across the room  
You're wearing your anguish again  
Believe me I know the feeling  
It sucks you into the jaws of anger(oooooooh)  
So breathe a little more deeply my love  
All we have is this very moment  
And I don't want to do what his father,  
And his father, and his father did,  
I want to be here now  
So open up your morning light,  
And say a little prayer for right  
You know that if we are to stay alive,  
And see the peace in every eye...

_[CHORUS x2]_

doo doo doo dooo oooh do dooo doo  
doo doo doo dooo do doooo oooh  
doo doo doo do dooo do do

So open up your morning light,  
And say a little prayer for right  
You know that if we are to stay alive  
Then see the love in every eye...

**Finito...I hope you enjoyed this little fic ;) If you enjoyed this and haven't read Not Tonight you may enjoy that. It is complete...oh and I just discovered Castle OMG for someone who worked with OPD Love...I have another new show - to all Castle fans- why didn't you tell me? Thanks to all who have you reviewed especially Diko, Catethewritergirl, casket4my tears, and FaithInBones and anyone I missed :) xoxoxo ~ Megwill  
**


End file.
